I Love You,Master!
by g-c-a-w
Summary: Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID!because he paid her debt!Or other reasons!AMUTO
1. Brand New Breeze

I Love You,Master!

Chapter 1

Summary : Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amu's POV**

Its been 5 days after my parents left me alone with a debt that they have to pay and the one who they owe the money with is aftering me.

My name is Amu Hinamori I'm still in school on the 7th grade actually,if I can afford paying the school fee of course,my parents made me quit school and then took the money since I quit school I lost contact with my friends.

Now I just walked around with no destination to an alley but suddenly along the way I knocked into a man,that man was quite cool and good looking his hair color is like the midnight sky and his eyes color are sapphire,he was wearing a black uniform with blue line on it,I can also tell that he is a lot older than me about 17 years old.

Then I apologize to him and he just nodded with a smirk making me blush,I walked to the alley and felt that someone is following me, I noticed it was the one who my parents owed the debt to, I ran quickly and they ran too aftering me,one of them got to me hold my hand forcefully and made me walked towards they're I scream as loud as I can,

"KYAAAAAA!!!!NO LET ME GO!!!!!!"

**Ikuto's POV**

A girl knocked me earlier she was beautiful with her strawberry colored hair and her golden honey eyes,I was stunned my mouth can't say a word at all,I think that she is about 13 year old a lot younger than I I saw her, she was staring at me and then she apologized to me,I just nodded and gave her a smirk,I also want to reply her but I couldn't, so I followed her quietly to know about her more.

Then I saw some guys following her,she ran but they catch up to her,held her hand forcefully and making her walk towards their car, she screams. I came to them and said

"Hey,it seems she doesn't want to come with you guys"

**Normal POV**

After Amu scream,Ikuto came up to them and tells them that Amu doesn't want to come with them and the guys told Ikuto about Amu

"She is ours,her parents owed our Boss a debt,so we can do anything to her"

"Hmmh......I see and who is your Boss?!" , Ikuto asked them

"It's Kazuomi Hoshina-sama"

"I see,my step-father"

"W-Wait a second,you're Ikuto-sama!!!"

"Yes,I am"

"We are so sorry Ikuto-sama,we didn't know that it is you"

"It's alright,I have a favor for you all"

"oh,yes,what is it?Anything for you, Ikuto-sama"

"I'll take that girl with me,I'll pay the money she owes my step-father"

"Well,here's the money" Ikuto gave them a check under his signature and the guys nodded then left the place.

**Amu's POV**

I can't believe a total stranger help me,I was so stunned when he said that he'll pay my parents debt and also happy that those guys won't be aftering me anymore.

"mm.....Thank You!!!For paying my parents debt" I said to him with a cheerful smile then he shows me his smirk and talked to me,

"Your welcome,but you must pay for the debt that you owe me not those guys again"

"I-I see,s-so how can I pay you?" I said to him a bit flustered

"...I'll tell you later,okay?!Because I'm seriously tired here" he said still having a smirk on his face

"O-o-kay", I said to him

"Alrighty then you're coming with me", he said and carrying me bridal style,I was blushing very hard when he did that.

**Ikuto's POV**

It was a good idea for me to pay her debt and let her come to my house,well that's just an excuse for me to know her I saw her, I don't know its like love at first sight and I won't let anyone take her away from me.

I speak on my mind,while carrying the pink haired girl bridal style towards my house.

**Normal POV**

After carrying Amu bridal style Ikuto stops in front of his house and the pink haired girl just stared at his enormous

house and commented "Wow,your house sure is big"

"Yeah,it is,but if you're living alone its quite lonely sometimes", Ikuto replied to her while opening the gates to his house

"I know what you meant"she said

"hmm....you do?!" Ikuto said a bit surprised

"Yeah,I do" Amu said with a smile making Ikuto blush.

After that they enter Ikuto's house and Amu asks him what is her job,then Ikuto answers her with his trademark smirk,

"You'll Be My Personal Maid,And Do Anything That I Said,Until Your Debt Is Paid Full",Ikuto said, after minutes of silence, Amu reacted, her jaws drop and shouted, "W-WHAT??!!"


	2. Koi Wa A La Mode

**(A/N :The Italic words are the Characters thoughts 'kay!!and btw I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!hhe3x,Happy Reading!! XD)**

* * *

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"_I was so shocked that he said I have to become his maid,well its not that I'm not capable of doing housework,but a MAID?!" _

"You said I have to become your maid?!"

"Yeah,I said that,do you have a hearing problem or something?!" he said to me

"No,I'm completely normal,but -sigh- oh well,when do you want me to start working as your maid?!" I said to him,with a surrendering tone,he starts thinking a bit and said to me

"Today"

"Today?!" I said to him with a surprise look

While he was searching for something "Yeah,here's your uniform,put it on" he said to me while giving me a maid uniform.After I finished putting it on,I look to the mirror and the uniform looks so cute,its pink,it really suits my pink hair.**(A/N : Amu's Maid Uniform is like Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew,When she works on the Café,btw so sorry I'm not good at describing clothes).**Then that guy asks me to come out because he wants me to see me wearing it,I got out and he just staring at me,it makes me blush.

**Ikuto's POV**

"_Wow,that girl was really cute wearing that uniform,I just stared at her"_

"It suits you" I said to her with a grin,she just blush.

The suddenly she said to me "Hey,if I'm going to work for you,I better introduce myself,My name is Amu Hinamori,nice to meet you"she said that while smiling and of course I reply back "Nice to meet you too,My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi,but because you're my maid,you have to call me Master,okay,Amu-chan!" I said that to her while pinning her in a wall making her blush very red like her strawberry hair.

**Normal POV**

After pinning Amu to the wall,Ikuto walk back,stepping out of the room and while Amu following him then she said to him "So what should I do now?!Ikuto-sama!"with a Cool & Spicy tone

But Ikuto just open a door to his room and said "You have to clean my room right now,Amu,My Dear Maid,and don't call me with –sama,I told you master" Ikuto said with a smirk.

"No way,In a million year!!" Amu shouted to him

Then she looked at Ikuto's room and were very surprised that his room was a complete mess.

And Amu just said quietly "This is going to be a loooong day" while she sigh.

* * *

**hhe3x!!thanks for the reviews!!yay!!and btw please continue R&R**

**and so sorry if my story sucks and this chappie is quite short,i'll try and post more later!!hhe3x**

**Keep Reading 'kay!!and if you have any questions just PM me,i'll reply right away!!hhe3x**

**See ya in the next chapter!!**


	3. Merry Go Round by Mai Hoshimura

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**Normal POV**

"ne…..Why is your room so messy?!" Amu said to Ikuto while she look at Ikuto's very very messy room.

"I'm too lazy to clean my room and besides hiring a maid is too expensive,lucky me that you're free" Ikuto said to Amu with his chuckle.

"And now go go Amu,my maid,i wish you good luck." he said again still chuckling.

While Amu just sigh,then Amu begin cleaning Ikuto's room and Ikuto just sit on his bed with his legs cross still chuckling.And after 3 minutes later,Amu successfully take his dirty laundry,that is socks,shirts,trousers that was on the floor scattered around.

Then while she was taking Ikuto's dirty laundry,she noticed a photo frame on the floor also,then she picked it up and put it on Ikuto's study desk,when she put it on the study desk she examined it.

"hey,Ikuto is this your girlfriends?!you're such a playboy,just like I expected."Amu suddenly said to him

"Noo,they're my sisters" Ikuto said,while he comes up to Amu to look at the picture too.

"This one,it's you right?!" Amu ask as she looks at the picture.

"Yeah,its me,i'm cute,aren't i ?!"

"eww,you're so narcisstic sometimes"Amu said to him while Ikuto just grin,like he was saying maybe.

Ikuto was about 15 years old he was playing the violin,and there were two girls one had a blonde hair,her hair is two ponytails,she has violet color eyes and she was about 12 years old.

The Blonde hair girl were singing while sitting on the piano's chair,while the other girl who looks a bit like Ikuto,she has pink hair like mine,her hair is till her shoulder,she has light pink eyes and she was also playing the piano.The three of them seems happy to Amu,

"Ikuto,where is your sisters?!" Amu asks him with a curious look.

Ikuto answers her with a pained expression "This one is still alive" he pointed at the blonde one,then Amu asks

"This one" while pointing at the pink haired girl,while glancing at Ikuto,she is surprised too see Ikuto's pained expression and he said "She...Died"

* * *

**So this is the 3rd chappie!!yay!!and so so sorry if the story sucks and so short!!hhe3x  
**

**and thanks so much for the reviews!!**

**and please R&R again!!hhe3x**

* * *


	4. Zutto Kimi No Soba De

**(A/N:Italics are the Characters thoughts,and i'm so sorry if ur confused when i describe something coz i'm not good at describing!!hhe3x,again so sorry)**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA

* * *

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"_Amu was surprised,I guess,seeing my painful expression when I told her about Raka" _ Ikuto thought.

"hey,Ikuto,I'm sorry,I bring that up,i-I didn't know" Amu said to me with a worried expression and I just smile while patting her head,and also said "It's Okay".

"mm……Ikuto…….if it doesn't hurt you,can you tell me what happen?!" Amu said to me carefully and looking at me seriously,and I just smiled again while walking to my bed and sit there with Amu by my side………..I began telling her the story and remembering it……….

_(Flashback)_

"Hey,Hey,Ikuto,Utau-chan!!Let's go to the park,I'm seriously bored here" Raka said with a cheerful tone

"Sure,nee-chan,it will be nice besides its such a nice day" Utau said,and the two of them glancing at me,i notice this and said "Oh,alright,let's go"

The two of them Utau and Raka cheered,because they're brother agrees.

At the park,the three of them eat Ice Cream together while sitting on the bench they were so happy.After that they want to get back home after quite a long time in the park and eating at a restaurant but on they're way back me and Utau were walking ahead of Raka because Raka was the one who suppose to pay the restaurant bill.

But when Raka call us,we looked to her and Utau wave at her,then suddenly a black car is about to hit Utau who is standing on the center of the road,Utau just stand there being stunned while I try to protect her by shielding her,the two of us just stand there like about ready to die but suddenly Raka push us out of the road and making her the one who got hit by the black car,after the hit the car just sped away.Utau cries very hard while holding her left hand with a strong grip while i put her head on my lap.

She grip Utau's hand back,with her bloody hand and she holds my face with her other bloody hand,saying to us "Utau,Ikuto,I'm glad that you're okay" with her last smile and closing her eyes. "NEE-CHAN!!" Utau led out a scream while she cries hard hugging Raka and I just sat there now holding her weak hand,until the ambulance arrived and took her away.

_(End Of Flashback)_

"So how about the car who hit Raka-chan?!It's an accident right?!" Amu asked to me,and I think a moment ago she was about to cry hearing my story.

"It's not an accident,it was a premeditated murder" I said to Amu with no expression and I begin to say something again

"Someone was trying to hurt,no,to kill her,killing my sister and the killer knew that if me and Utau died it will make Raka suffer more than death,they were trying to hit us but she is the one who got hit,like they planned,actually they want to kill the three of us"

**Amu's POV**

"_I was listening seriously to Ikuto's story,It was so sad,I can't believe that someone wants to hurt the three of them,i want to say something to him,but I ended up hugging him,its like my body moves by itself"_

"ah,I'm sorry,i-I hug you like that,it's because seeing you like that seems sad,s-sorry" I said tears starting to show from my eyes,I wipe it with my hand but suddenly Ikuto just grab my hand and he hugs me and whispers

"Thank You,Amu" he said still hugging Amu

"_I think that Ikuto cried a bit on my shoulder,he acts strong but I know that since his sister died he holds his tears away" _

Minutes pass,Ikuto let go of me and give his sweet smile and says

"Thanks again,Amu,I think that I felt better right now,just ask me anything about myself or my sisters,I'm okay"while he walk out to the door

"You're holding your tears,huh?!,Ikuto?" I said to him with a curious tone and he just said while walking towards the door

"Yeah,I've been holding it off,since half a year ago"

"I see,and I assume you're back to your old perverted personality" I said following behind him,he turned back kiss my forehead,i blush madly and said

"Of course,I do,and can you cook me something,I'm hungry here" while holding my waist tightly.

"Oh,alright,I'll cook you something,let's go to the kitchen and show me where it is" I said to him Cool & Spicy

"Yes,My Dear Maid,this way" Ikuto said with his usual chuckle.

**Normal POV**

Amu cook Ikuto some food,also for herself too,a curry rice and Ikuto thinks it's quite delicious for someone who he think is not experience in cooking.Ikuto sits infront of Amu while Amu sits infront of Ikuto.After they finished eating dinner,Ikuto look at the clock the time is 9.00 o'clock nighttime while Amu do the dishes.

"Hey,Ikuto,can I take a shower or something?!" Amu asks Ikuto because she thinks that she's very sweaty,because spending about 2 hours cleaning up a very very messy messy room.

"Sure and I'll show you,your room" Ikuto replies Amu

Ikuto walk upwards the stairs and Amu following him while asking him "Isn't this the way to your room?!"

"Yeah,it is" Ikuto said with a smirk

Now the two are in the 2nd floor again, "You better not do something weird here Ikuto" Amu said with a suspicious tone

"No,your room is this one" Ikuto pointing out the room besides his room.

Ikuto opens the door to Amu's new room and Amu was stunned seeing her new room "Wow,this room is nice,just like my own room but bigger" Amu said with a happy tone.

Amu look around the room and she looks at the study desk there's 2 pictures,1 of the picture is like the one on Ikuto's room and the other picture is 5 people,there's Ikuto his hand is on Raka's head and Raka was holding a guys hand his hair was black a bit curly**(A/N :His hair is a bit like Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight but not that long)**he also has brown colored eyes,beside the black hair guy is a girl her hair is till her waist the color of her hair is scarlet red and she has yellow colored eyes,she sticks her tongue out,and also besides Ikuto there is a guy his hand is on Ikuto's shoulder,his hair is light brown a bit messy and he has black colored eyes.They were all happy in this picture too.Ikuto notice Amu looking to the picture and says

"They're my friends and also Raka's" Ikuto told Amu knowing that the girl will ask sooner or later.

"So is this Raka-chan's room?!Are you sure,this is going to be my room?!" Amu asks

"Yeah,I'm sure,Raka will be happy aswell,but its now your room,because we don't have any rooms for maid" Ikuto said with a chuckle.

Amu pouts then says "I'll take care of this room" she said that while smiling,making Ikuto blush a bit and he says "Why?"

"Because you BAA-KA,I can see that you and Utau-chan,love her,and I think if she's still alive,I want to be friends with her and maybe Utau-chan too" Amu said to him with a cheerful smile,Ikuto blush a bit again and said "Yeah,if she's still here,you,Raka,and Utau maybe will be good friends" Ikuto grin to her.And after that Amu asks Ikuto

"What's this door for?!" while pointing to a door near her new study desk

"That's a door to my room and across of this room door,near your bed,is connected to Utau's room too" ikuto said with a chuckle

"So this room is in the middle of your room and Utau-chan's room?!" Amu said to him

"Yes" Ikuto replies quickly

"Well,its already night,you should go to bed,Amu-chan"Ikuto pats Amu's head while yawning and walking towards his own room.And leaving a surprise Amu,then Amu said "Oh,well,its better here than sleeping in the alley".

* * *

**Okie!!thankies 4 the reviews and please R&R again!!hhe3x**

**And if you don't like Raka you can tell me,it's 'kay!!**

**i accept criticism and such!!so sorry if my grammar is not good and if the story sucks!!XD**

**the next chappie is the characters profile!!be sure to read that too!!because i'll write the profile for the OC's too!!**

**XD XP**


	5. Characters Profile

**(A/N: mm...i changed Raka's hair and eye color/etc not like Ikuto again coz i just realize it doesn't suit her personality and got her a new look thanks to Fuyuumi,BLOODYDEVILHUNTER and my mom!!hhe3x and if its not a burden tell me if her new look doesn't suit her coz i like her new look better but i don't know bout you guys,oh and if you want to see the OC's drawing just go to my profile,copy the site address and click I Love You Master album btw her new look is just like Lucia from Pangya Season 4 thanks to BLOODYDEVILHUNTER,Fuyuumi,and my mom again!!hhe3x)**

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA

* * *

**I ****Love You,Master!**

**Characters Profile**

* * *

**Amu Hinamori :** Amu is left by her parents to pay they're debt alone,and apparently Ikuto pays her debt that her parents leave her,she became the new maid in the Tsukiyomi household.Amu actually has a crush on his classmate Hotori Tadase but her true feelings is that she is in love with Ikuto,she doesn't realize it yet.Amu can't see her crush and her friends Yaya,Kairi,Rima,and Nagihiko again because she can't afford paying the school fee but in later chapters Ikuto pays her school fee so she could go to school with him,and Amu just knows that she is on the same school as Ikuto but different grades.She is quite close with Utau and his boyfriend Kukai too,Amu stayed in Raka's room which she always tries to keep the room clean and took care of it,she doesn't know where her parents are right now.And she is a fan of Utau and a band called GUILTY CROSS.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi :** Ikuto lived alone in the enormous Tsukiyomi house because Utau is on a concert tour around Japan.Ikuto basically fall in love at first sight with Amu,he planned to pay Amu's debt so she could live with her and know more about Amu.Ikuto likes to tease Amu and he is a bit naughty,he also pays for Amu's school fee,because he sees that Amu really wants to go back to school that's why he pays her school fee.Ikuto is sometimes jealous looking at Amu with Tadase and he often claims that Amu is his.Ikuto and Utau's step-father only pays for they're school fees and not he and Utau's need like foods,books,and etc.Ikuto is also a renown violinist in Japan and he is a member and another creator of the famous international band GUILTY CROSS,he is the bands violinist and he sometimes sings,replacing Raka's place as the vocalist he sings pretty good.So without they're parents help Ikuto and Utau can feed or buy anything themselves,they're pretty much rich.In Ikuto's school he replace Raka's place as the vice-president of the Cross High School's student council.

**Tadase Hotori : **Tadase is Amu's crush and also he is the King of the Guardians,in they're school while Amu is the Joker.Tadase is often jealous too seeing Amu open up to Ikuto or shows him her real personality while too him is a façade.Tadase also just realize his true feelings to Amu later on but notice its too late.

**Utau Tsukiyomi :** Utau is the youngest in the Tsukiyomi family,she is a famous idol in Japan.She has a lover a famous soccer player named Kukai Souma.The two of them Utau and Kukai are very successful despite their young age.Utau is friends quite fast with Amu when they first met.Utau also adores her sister Raka,she is the one who cries the most for Raka,and to remember Raka she always sing Raka's song when she is on a show,it's a song that she will always sing first.

**Raka Tsukiyomi :** Ikuto and Utau's deceased sister,Raka is the second oldest in the Tsukiyomi family.She is actually Ikuto's twin being 10 minutes younger than Ikuto.Actually they are fraternal twins.Raka is a very cheerful person and sometimes naughty a bit like Ikuto.Raka's hair,her bangs,are a bit the same like Ikuto, but the color of her hair is pink a bit darker than Amu the hair is till her knee and her eyes color are pink also and she wears two star hair clip with black and red ribbons.In the later chapter Minoru said that she may know that she will die that day,because they were planning to kill the three of them at once that day,she didn't back away but she faced her fate that is to die.Minoru also believes that she sacrifice herself for Ikuto and Utau's safety.Raka is GUILTY CROSS's vocalist and she could play the piano.

**Minoru Fujiwara : **Minoru is Raka's lover/boyfriend.Minoru earn a nickname like Amu that is Cool & Calm,Minoru is very popular with girls and also guys because of that personality of his and his looks,like Ikuto,Rui and Seiji,even Raka when she was still alive.Minoru's hair is black and his bangs sometimes close his eyes**,**he also has blue colored eyes.Ikuto said to Amu in later chapters that Cool & Calm personality of his is actually his outer character like Amu,his real self is arrogant,bossy,and also a pervert,he acts perverted only to Raka though.Minoru also seems to know who planned to kill Ikuto,Raka,and Utau.Minoru knows Raka's last words before she past away and promises her before she died that he will kept it and in the near future he will tell it to Ikuto and Utau until they are ready.When Minoru is alone he talks to Raka's picture that he always carries around.And maybe even talk by himself,because he says that Raka is always beside him and he imagines Raka is still alive and talks to him and also replying him.Minoru is also the one who created the GUILTY CROSS which means he is the leader,he could sing and play the guitar.In Cross High School he is the President of the Student Council.

**Rui Kawashima : **Rui is Raka's best friend,when she died Rui was very sad aswel but she stops it thinking that if she cries all the time Raka will be worried in heaven that's why she acts strong.Rui's hair is straight till the end of her neck the color of her hair is white and she has grey colored eyes.Rui's personality is she is very silent or quiet sometimes and she is very rude to the people she is not close and doesn't like mostly girls except for Raka,Utau and Amu.She is popular too but she often ignores her admirer.Rui is also a member of GUILTY CROSS she plays the keyboard and her place in the Student Council is Secretary.Rui is also rich her parents will do anything for her and she is an only child.

**Seiji Hirota : **Seiji is Rui's boyfriend,his personality is very laid-back and never serious.Seiji's hair is light brown and there's a dark brown streak also he has brown colored eyes.Seiji is also popular with the girls like Rui he doesn't want to be too close sometimes ignoring them to his guy friends except Ikuto and Minoru.His place in the Student Council is Treasurer and he is a member of the band GUILTY CROSS he plays the guitar and sometimes bass or drums.Seiji family is loaded with money or rich he has one younger sister called Kotori who is hospitalized all the time because of her sickness thats why making him understands how Ikuto feel the most.

**Kukai Souma : **He is a talented soccer player and always being scouted by many soccer teams.He is also Utau's boyfriend and while Utau goes back to Tokyo he still stay in Hokkaido for his soccer training for Japan League.

**Rima Mashiro : **Rima is Amu's best friend and the two of them are close,Rima is popular with boys but the girls despise her,although she has a boyfriend Nagihiko Fujisaki.And she is part of the Guardians she is The Queen.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki : **He is kind-hearted and he is often gives Amu advice or counsel her.She is also Amu's trusted friend or maybe best friend.He is a Guardian aswel her position is The Jack.

**Yaya Yuiki :** She is also Amu's best friend who is younger than Amu or Amu's junior,she is often immature and acts like a baby very different than his mature or serious boyfriend Kairi Sanjou.Yaya has a baby brother named Tsubasa.She is a Guardian in Elementary School her position is The Ace.

**Kairi Sanjou : **Kairi is also the younger brother of Yukari Sanjou who is Utau's Manager.Kairi is uptight,extremely organized and blunt about faults or he is very very serious.His position as a Guardian in Elementary School Division is The Jack.

**Yukari Sanjou : **Utau's manager and Kairi's older sister,she is engaged to Amu's homeroom teacher Yuu Nikaidou and she is also Utau's manager.

**Yuu Nikaidou : **Yuu is Yukari's fiancee and he is also Amu's homeroom teacher.He actually has two personality the first on is ditzy and kind-hearted but the second he is a very serious person but the second is rarely shown.

**Tsukasa Amakawa : **Tsukasa is the school Superintendent and the first generation king.He is sometime counseling Tadase and Minoru.

* * *

**Wow,pretty long!!hhe3x**

**thankies 4 the reviews and please R&R again!!XD**

**oh and if you want to see the OC's drawing just go to my profile,copy the site address and click I Love You Master album.**

**next is Chapter 5!!hhe3x**

**and btw so sorry if my grammar suck or the story!!XP**


	6. Black Diamond

**(A/N:Italic are the characters thought)**

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA

* * *

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"_huh,its morning already,ah,I sleep well,guess I better get up and prepare breakfast now"_

I got up of bed,and I went to the bathroom to take a shower,then I dress up wearing my maid oufit that Ikuto gave me yesterday.I went downstairs quietly thinking that Ikuto still sleeping.I prepare the breakfast for about 5 minutes it's an omelette with rice inside it I made two,one for Ikuto and of course one for me.

After I finished preparing I go upstairs again and knocked Ikuto's room.No answer from his room,until many knocks I look to his room and were very surprised that he's not there,his room were empty.Then I just enters his room because of his messy bed and I made his bed.I go downstairs again thinking that maybe he went to school already.But suddenly when I was going to eat,someone came.

**Normal POV **

Amu looked who came from the dining room and its Ikuto.

"Yo!" Ikuto said to Amu while he carries his violin

"I-Ikuto,-sighing-,I though you're a burglar or something and by the way where were you?When I go to your room you're not there" Amu said to Ikuto

"hmm…..you miss me that much?well,I miss you to my maid" Said Ikuto with a smirk while holding Amu's waist

"N-No,wh-where did you get that idea anyway?" Amu said with a slight blush on her cheeks

"I'm hungry here,you cook breakfast right?!"

"Yeah,I already prepare it on the dining room"

Then the two of them eat breakfast together,and after they finish Amu wash the dishes again while Ikuto go to the living room to watch TV.

After washing the dishes Amu go to the living room aswel and sees Ikuto watching a Music Channel,they're showing Utau Hoshina the famous idol in Japan and maybe the youngest.She's singing her hit songs Meikyu Butterfly and Blue Moon.

Amu's eyes are mesmerized seeing Utau Hoshina,Ikuto notice and

"he-eh,you're a fan of Utau?" he asks

Amu return to her usual self "So,if I do?!" with her Cool & Spicy style.

Ikuto chuckles and says "You'll be meeting her soon anyway,she'll come back here tomorrow" while he walks to the door,leaving to go to school with a lazy style.

"e-eh,here?where?" Amu asks while following him and she also thinks _"Its impossible the famous idol Utau Hoshina is going to come here"_

"This house,silly,she's my youngest sister,oh,and make sure today you'll clean her room,also take care of this house,bye" Ikuto suddenly turn back to Amu and kisses her cheek and says

"I'm going to school,don't miss me too much,Amu-chan"with a grin and leaving his house.

Amu just stands there with a very red face and said

"Yesterday he told me that he has a deceased sister,Raka-chan,now he told me he has an idol as his sister,Utau-chan,what's next?!"

* * *

**Okie thankies everyone for the reviews and please please R&R again!!hhe3x**

**this chappie is rather short,sorry,and so sorry again if my grammar sucks or the story...XD**

**also i'll try to post Chapter 6 and 7 as fast as i can!!hhe3x**

**wish me luck 'kay  
**


	7. Arigatou by Sunset Swish

**_P.S : Italic Are ThoughtsXD 'kay_**

* * *

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**_Aya:Oh,This is quite rude,through the chapters,i haven't introduce myself,i'm Ariana but just call me Aya!!hhe3x XD_**

**_Ikuto:That is quite rude,don't your parents teach you manners?_**

**_Aya:Yes,they do,coz you know me i'm too busy and btw you should be more polite to me,Ikuto_**

**_Ikuto:Why?_**

**_Aya:Because if you don't this will be a Tadamu FanFic and NOT Amuto!!hhe3x -evil laugh-  
_**

**_Ikuto:Y-Yes,Ma'am.__(No Way this is going to be an Tadamu FanFic,this is going to be Amuto from the start,get ready Amu)-chuckles-  
_**

**_Amu:He might thought of something perverted just then-sweatdrop-_**

**_Aya:Yeah-sweatdrop-_**

**_Ikuto:ahem,Shugo Chara doesn't belong to Aya but to Peach-Pit...Happy Reading-smiles-_**

**_FanGirls:KYAAAA,IKUTO!!-squirming on him-  
_**

**_Amu:Lets go get dinner,Aya-chan!!_**

**_Aya:Sure,lets,Amu-chan!!_**

**_Ikuto:H-Hey don't leave me!!_**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"_Well,as much as I hate to say this,I have to go and clean Utau's room too,I guess and I'll hope to god that her room is not as messy as Ikuto"_

When Amu enters Utau's room_, "hmm….it's quite clean but when I notice theres dust everywhere,even spider web?!ewww……Does she ever use this room?And GOD why are you so unfair to me"_

"_It's better than his brother though"_I thought to myself while starting cleaning her room.

_**½ Hour Later**_

"Fiuhh,finally its done" I said to myself.After I fnished I went downstairs and remember that theres nothing on the fridge anymore.And I know I have to go grocery shopping or tonight there will be no dinner.

I went upstairs again and change my clothes,I wear a white blazer or shirt and red plaid skirt with a belt.After I finished changing I went downstairs again.

_**(A/N:Aya:Wow,Amu,aren't u tired?!up and down like that?! Amu:Of Course I AM!!You should lose the stairs. Aya:hmm…..maybe later. Amu:-sigh- if its you I'm not sure you'll do it. Aya:You know me too well.-grins-)**_

And I just notice in the sofa Ikuto left a money and a paper.

_Dear,Maid-sama_

_I left this money for you,just use it for anything,but importantly for grocery coz I check the fridge and its almost empty.Okay?I'm counting on you Amu-chan._

_Love your Master,Ikuto._

_P.S:if there's a change its for you,to buy some candy or something._

"Ugh,I'm not a kid,you perverted old cat!!like I'll buy a candy,and _your master_,that's a lie,well maybe its true,I work for him" I mutter as I sighed and walk to the door.

"_Well it took me 10 minutes to the market by foot,it was quite close.I'm used to walking coz I go to school via walking"_

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"Okay,I'm done,shopping,it was quite crowded,better go back home and prepare for dinner" as I mutter walking to the house,but surprisingly I saw some students from my school when I went to school of course,I just look at them with jealousy,ah…I want to go to school again.Suddenly someone hug me from behind,making me blush and I know it must be Ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV**

I accidently met Amu when I was going home and notice that she was looking at some students from Seiyo Middle School,If I'm not mistaken.I just thought that maybe she wants to go to school and I suddenly had the wildest idea and

"Hey,Amu,do you want to go to school again?" I ask as I let her go and she turn back and look at me with a serious look.

"Well,I want to but I can't I can't pay the school fee" She said with a sad tone

"How much is your old school cost?" I ask to her

"hmm…..around 10.000 yen,why,do you suddenly ask me this?" Amu said with a curious tone

I ignore her and ask again "Enrollment?"

"Around 25.000 yen,can I ask again why are you asking this?" she asks me again,and I just walk pass her and said "I'm going to enroll you again in your old school,its quite cheap" I said while looking back to Amu giving her my smirk.

She just stand there surprise,she then catch up to me and stand in front of me "Seriously?" she said with a surprise mix happy tone,I grin and said "Yeah,serious"

There were silence for seconds then Amu suddenly kiss my cheeks and

"Thank You,Ikuto,I'll make you something special for dinner tonight as a thank you" She ran to my house happily,I just stood there stunned while holding my cheeks and I blushed furiously,I looked down for a bit my bangs closing a bit of my face and I looked to Amu,then I smiled happily and glad maybe because she's happy I feel happy aswel and as she waves to me to hurry up heading together to our house.

* * *

**_Ikuto:-reads- That was short,and no perverted stuff_**

**_Aya:Be patient will you,and a little notice for my beloved readers,this will be rated M soon,might be LEMONS,in the future chapters!!XD_**

**_Ikuto:Yes!!Lemon!!Lemon!!-sings-_**

**_Amu:Anyway,lets leave this perverts at their natural habitat,PLease R&R and Thanks for the Reviews!!-giggles-_**

**_Aya:This is a little threat,this chapter has to have 5 reviews,or i won't post the next one!!hhe3x_**

**_All:Bye!!Bye!!_**

* * *


	8. Feeling

**(A/N :Italic are thougths 'kay!!)**

* * *

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**_Amu:Wow!!Already chapter 7,pretty quick!!But didn't Aya-chan,give the readers a threat?_**

**_Utau:Yes,she does,and readers we'll talk with u coz our author is writing the next chapter,btw i'm here!!-smile-_**

**_Ikuto:-chuckles-(Glad I lock her somewhere,now i need to find a way to make Utau leave,i wonder...)-getting hit-_**

**_Ikuto:Ouch_**

**_Aya:Darn you!!Ikuto!!you lock me pervert!!  
_**

**_Amu:Didn't Utau said that u're writing?!_**

**_Utau:Yeah,i did_**

**_Aya:NO!!he lock me-evil grin- -looks at Ikuto-_**

**_Ikuto:W-What?_**

**_Aya:TADAMU!!here i come  
_**

**_Ikuto:NO NO NO,anything i'll do anything,please please be AMUTO,i want LEMON!!_**

**_Amu&Utau:-Sweatdrop- -sighing- Perverts_**

**_Aya:And Btw my threat work,i ask for 5 reviews and theres 6!!hhe3x i'm so happy!!thank you!!thank you again _**Lover Of Ikuto,babo123,Morningstar04,nongpad(and yes you can call me that),KeikoHayasaka,and Amulet CoolnSpicy08**..._please read this chappie tooo!!hhe3x -waves-_**

**_Utau:And Where's Ikuto-nii?_**

**_Amu:mmm...Aya-chan lock him,and he's only wearing boxer,in that locker.-points-_**

**_Utau:Well,must be cold at night,and Shugo Chara doesn't belong to Aya-chan but to Peach-Pit,Happy Reading-smile-  
_**

**_Ikuto:Must do anything for Lemon Lemon...and geez,its getting cold-sneez--he is still in the locker,being locked.  
_**

* * *

_**Sunday 8.30 o'clock in the morning**_

**Normal POV**

Amu and Ikuto were eating breakfast together when someone enters the house,Amu and Ikuto goes out of the dining room to see who it is,Amu were very surprised its Utau Hoshina her favourite singer,she is beautiful as Amu thought.

Utau looked at Amu and suddenly "Ikuto-nii,who is she?"

"Utau,welcome home and I forgot to tell you she's our maid from now on" Ikuto said as he welcome his sister home

"Nice to meet you,my name is Amu Hinamori" Amu introduces herself to Utau

"Nice to meet you too,and I'm Utau Tsukiyomi,by the way Utau Hoshina is my

stage name,have you clean my room yet?i'm seriously tired here" Utau asks she does look like someone who hadn't sleep for quite a long time.

"Yeah,I already cleaned it yesterday,mm….do you want breakfast,Tsukiyomi-san?" says Amu

"No,I already ate,thank you,and just call me Utau,and I'll call you Amu,is that okay?" Utau said with a smile

"Yes,its okay" Amu reply with a smile aswel

Then Utau just go upstairs and enters her room,sleeping.

"I think you'll be good friends with her" Ikuto said to Amu as he walks to the dining room finishing his breakfast while Amu nod and follows him.

_**Later 9.00 o'clock in the morning**_

"Hey,Amu,let's go" Ikuto yell a bit to Amu who is doing the dishes

"huh?Where?" Amu asks him

"To your school,I have to enroll you,right?" he replies

"T-Today?" Amu was a bit shocked but there's also a happy feeling

"Yeah,so tomorrow you can start school,its better to go to school than stay here,coz this house is almost sparkly clean and besides Utau and I,went to school too"

"Oh,okay,I'll get changed" Amu quickly went upstairs quietly because of the sleeping Utau and change to yesterday clothes because she doesn't have any clothes other than that,after she finished she went downstairs again and

"Okay,I'm done,let's go" Amu said to Ikuto while he just looked at her

"W-What?!" Amu said with a slight blush on her cheeks being looked by Ikuto

"Don't you have other clothes,than that?" Ikuto ask

"huh?no,of course I don't" Amu said while thinking _"I didn't think he notice what I wear"_

"Okay,come with me" Ikuto said to her while walking upstairs again now entering Amu's room,and Amu just followed him.

**Amu's POV**

"_I followed Ikuto up to my room and he opens my closet,he seems to be finding something in there"_ I thought very curiously

"Ah,got it,here it is" he suddenly said,made me a bit surprised then he took off his cross pendant that he always wears and he use it.

"Amu come here" he said to me and when I look behind him it's a door!!I was very very surprised.

Then Ikuto went on ahead towards the door and I notice that his pendant act as a key leading to this door,funny I didn't notice this door as I thought following Ikuto.

It was dark,I think its kinda like a hallway,I just kept walking and suddenly bumping on Ikuto's back and he seems to be lighting the room by turning the lamp on.

"Amu you can take this clothes,I think it fits your size" He said while I was just amazed,there were many dress in that room,there's a Sweet Lolita kinda dress,Punk Gothic,Go-Loli a mix between Gothic and Lolita,many more.

"Wow,I can wear this all" I said

"Yeah,sure,Utau also wears Raka's dress,she usually wears the Lolita and sometimes Go-Loli or maybe the Gothic"

"Is this the room where, Raka-chan keeps her dress?"

"Yes,this is quite a heaven for some girls,clothes everywhere and the clothes are all good"

"Wow,do you have a secret door like this on your room and Utau's?"

"Yeah,each of us had one,oh,you better change" Ikuto said with a grin

"oh,okay,I'll choose,but I don't know if it suits me" Amu said to Ikuto

"No,it will suit you,besides you might be more beautiful on those dresses or clothes than my sisters" Ikuto said to me with his smirk making me blush very hard.

In the end,I pick the clothes after a while searching,its my style Punk Gothic.

"Ikuto,you get out I want to change"I said to Ikuto while holding the clothes I choose

"Can't I stay?and besides you can change here" he said while grinning

"W-What you pervert!!" Amu yell while blushing

"No,you perverted maid,I mean there on the fitting room" Ikuto said with a chuckle

Then I went in the fitting room and change.

**Ikuto's POV**

"_That Amu is so cute,I wonder what clothes she choose,I showed her this room because I just thought that Raka's clothes might suit her,and I think I'm right,by the way I hope you don't mind little sis" _I thought while looking at the ceiling,started thinking about the past,but i was stopped by Amu,calling me.

I look at her she looked great,as I thought the clothes suit her.**(A/N:So Sorry I'm not good at describing clothes,you can look at Amu's 1****st**** clothes in my profile,a link to my album,the album is I Love You Master,again so sorryv).**

"You look great Amu" I commented her while I lean to her and I saw a slight blush on her cheeks,I just chuckle and said "Now that this is finished,let's go to your school so you can enroll again" I said to her while exiting the place,it seems Amu catch up to me,she walk beside me "T-Thanks Ikuto" she said a bit stutter but with a smile.

I smile back to her while saying "Your Welcome,Amu" and she blushes,_"She's too cute"_ I thought again_._

* * *

**_Ikuto:Finally,fresh air!!ah!!_**

**_Utau:Ikuto-nii,how long have you been locked in that locker?_**

**_Ikuto:About 1 day!!I have a cold here!!-grabs Amu- please take care of me,maid-chan_**

**_Amu:P-Perverted Old Cat!!_**

**_Utau:-sigh- Please R&R,guys._**

**_Ikuto:Hey,you all readers,help me here,give this chapter 6 reviews,or Aya won't post the next one and the next one,or the chapter with LEMON!!-whispers- I know all of you are like me a pervert,maybe,so help me out,here,'kay,Promise me..._**

**_Aya:What he said,i'll be waiting!!hhe3x_**

* * *


	9. Shiawase No Niji

**(A/N:Italics are thoughts,but in Minoru's case he imagine in his mind that Raka is talking to him and replying via telephaty kinda way)**

* * *

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Summary : **Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**Aya:Hey,thank you for the reviews!!hhe3x thanks to SUNCAT333,Lover Of Ikuto(Wow!!really?!thanks,i'm glad that u liked it),babo123,Morningstar04,xXxAmuToxXx,sweettara10...thanks for the reviews guys and for all who reads my story-waves-**

**Yaya:Hey,who is Aya-chi talking too?**

**Rima:Just leave her,and all of you Shugo Chara does not belong to Aya,but to Peach-Pit**

**Yaya:Happy Reading**

* * *

_**Seiyo Gakuen 10.30 o'clock in the morning**_

**Amu's POV**

"_We arrived at my school,ah,how I miss this school so much,my friends,and Tadase-kun"_

"Amu,oi,where's the prinicipal office?" Ikuto ask me

"huh?aren't you suppose to tell my homeroom teacher?" I ask back to him

"No,I like to go straight to the principal"Ikuto said to me,I just nod and showed him the way

He knock the door,then the principal let us in,we enter his office

"Yes,what can I help you?" He said he looked like Tadase-kun alright,as I thought on my mind

"Tsukasa-san,I'm here to enroll Amu Hinamori again,she quit because her parents took the money right from this school?"

"Yes,Ikuto-kun,they did and I see that you brought her here too"

"Ah,its been a while superintendent" I said politely to him with a smile,he replied the smile and "Yes,it is,your friends and teachers are worried about you"

"Oh,yes,I see"

"You can go meet them in the Royal Garden,I heard there's a meeting,Hinamori-san,and I'll talk with Ikuto-kun here about your enrollment and fees" He said to me again with a smile

"Okay,then,please excuse me,superintendent and Ikuto" as I said while bowing and left the principal or superintendent office.Heading towards the Royal Garden happily,meeting my friends and maybe Tadase-kun.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Now,Ikuto-kun shall we continue?"

"Yes,Tsukasa-san" I said,Amu was sent away out of his office earlier and I think Tsukasa is going to tell me something kinda serious,he began to sit down while he ask me to sit down too,which I did do.

"Ikuto-kun,you're going to pay Hinamori-san enrollment and her fees,yes?"

"Yes,I'll pay her fees for a whole year,how much is it all?plus the uniform"

"The enrollment is 25.000 yen,fees for one year is 120.000 yen,and the uniform is 5.000 yen,all in all 150.000 yen.Ikuto-kun,are you going to pay now?"

Tsukasa said as he looked at me writing the check.

"Here 150.000 yen" I said to him giving him the check with my signature in it.

"Okay,thank you,Ikuto-kun,and tell Hinamori-san she can start school tomorrow,same class" He smiled,I smile slightly at him and heading to the door picking up Amu at the Royal Garden,then Tsukasa suddenly "Ikuto-kun,take care of Hinamori-san,I can tell that you like her and it is not your fault for Raka's death"

"Yes,you're right about Amu and I can't never stop blaming myself for her death,Tsukasa-san……….it's my sin" I said to Tsukasa while exiting his office,he just sighed.

**Amu's POV**

_"hmm...i wonder how Ikuto knew the superintendent"_

I arrived at the Royal Garden and I enter,then

"Hey,everyone,long time no see" I said to my friends who were very surprised and I know that they're happy to see me again.

"Amu-chi!!" Yaya said to me as she ran to me then hugs me

"Amu-chan,long time no see,we've miss you" Nagihiko said also approaching me

"Yes,Amu,how are you?" said Rima

"Joker" Kairi says to me and then

"Hinamori-san" Tadase greets me too

"Guys,thanks,I miss you all too and I'm fine,great actually" I smiled happily

"So,Amu,are you going to school again?or this is only a short visit" Rima said to me curiously

"Nope,I'm going back to school,again" I said to them and they seem thrilled to hear the news

"Hinamori-san,do you still want to be Joker?" Tadase-kun ask me then I just chuckle a bit and reply "Hmph,Of Course" with my Cool & Spicy way

"Cool&Spicy" Yaya said while Kairi just nod with Rima and Nagihiko

"That's great" Tadase-kun said to me with a smile making me blush.

**Normal POV**

The others ask Amu to join them,and Amu sit in her Joker's chair as always,she had fun with them,until someone put they're arms around Amu who is still sitting from behind and its Ikuto.

"Yo!" Ikuto said to her while she blush slightly,the others just looked stunned

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu said

"A-Amu-chi,mm…who is he?!" Yaya said still in a surprise

"Oh,so sorry its rude my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi,nice to meet you all again" Ikuto introduces himself

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO,let Hinamori-san go!!" Tadase yell to Ikuto

"Oh,Kiddy King,it's been awhile,its been what 1 month"

"Joker,you know him,how?"

"W-well……I-I" Amu said a bit stutter

"She's my maid,she works for me" Ikuto said while grinning

"Hi-Hinamori-san,its not t-true right?" Tadase ask her

"W-Well,it's k-kinda…….t-true"

The others jaw just dropped and gives Amu a surprise look but she ignores it,and ask a different subject

"eh,wait,Tadase-kun and Inchou,you knew Ikuto?"

"I know him alright,the Thieving Cat!!"

"I know him aswel because my sister is Utau Hoshina's manager"

"Amu,why do you have to work for him?" Rima said

"Well,becau-" Amu is being cut off by Ikuto

"Well,because I pay her parents debt and now she has to work for me as my maid to pay her debt without salary" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face

"So,the one who pays for Amu-chan's enrollment and fees,it couldn't be you right?"Nagihiko asks

"It's me alright"

"Why?You Thieving Cat!!"

"hhm….because its cheap and she needs to go to school too,oh and Amu don't forget to get your uniform"

Amu just nod,but suddenly Tsukasa came and

"Ikuto-kun,He's waiting for you,don't make him mad now" Tsukasa said to him with a smile

"Ck,and I was just having fun with the Guardians,well maid-chan,don't go home too late and don't forget to cook lunch,Utau might get hungry when she wakes up"

While releasing his arm around Amu

"ah,how about you?"

"No need,this is going to take awhile,he'll treat me something.Later Guardians"

"I wonder who is he talking about" Kairi suddenly said

"You'll know soon enough"Tsukasa also said as he smiles and leaves the Royal Garden.

Leaving Amu and the rest of the Guardians with a curious face.

_**Cross High School 11.00 o 'clock in the morning **_

**Still Normal POV**

Ikuto is walking to the Student Council room,and

"Minoru,what do you want now?i was having fun with Amu and the Guardians until you ruined it" Ikuto said with a bit of his angry tone

The guy who was just sitting while looking at the window,turn his chair around to see Ikuto and he says

"I'm sorry Ikuto,I truly am" Minoru said with a calm and regretful tone

"Ugh,Minoru,it's only us you should just cut the Cool&Calm personality" Ikuto said

"And….again why are you calling me?" Ikuto asks him

"Ikuto,Tsukasa told us about you paying a girl name Amu Hinamori,her enrollment and school fees for one year plus her uniform" Seiji began to talk he was sitting while crossing his legs on Minoru's desk on its left side

"Can you explain why?" Rui add she also sit on Minoru's desk and on its right side

Ikuto just stayed silent for a quite a while,Minoru,Seiji and Rui just waited him to explain to them,then

"Ikuto,you can tell us we're like your second family right?" Rui said with a puppy dog eyes "Yeah,Ikuto" Seiji also with a puppy dog eyes

"Oh,alright,I'll tell you guys" Ikuto said he finally gives up "A-Actually…..I-I-"

Ikuto stuttering and he's being cut off by Minoru "Okay,Ikuto stop,I know,how you felt"

"huh?you do?!" Seiji ask to Minoru a bit surprised

"Yeah,I do,Ikuto,is in love with this Amu Hinamori girl,am I correct,Ikuto?"Minoru said with a grin

"hmph,Maybe" Ikuto replies Minoru with a grin also

Rui and Seiji laughs and says in unison "Finally Our Ikuto Fell In Love!!" then the two of them clap their hands as a congratulations to Ikuto.

Ikuto blush slightly "The two of you stop it!!it's like I never liked someone" he began to said

"Of course,we're happy,you never found the girl you really like and at first we thought that you're Gay"Seiji said while he still laughs

"Yeah,yeah,we thought that you like that Tadagay,right?his name or what?i forgot" Rui still laughing

"Now,now,Rui,Seiji stop that,it's quite rude" Minoru said while holding his laughter

"The three of you!!,I'll say 3 important things for the three of you!!First,I want you to prepare for THAT,Second his name is Tadase but i think that name suits him,Third and Last one I AM NOT GAY!!"

"Okay Okay,we believe you" they said in unison while holding their laughters

"No,you don't!!listen to me!!"

"Minoru when are we going to do THAT?"Rui asked Minoru ignoring Ikuto

"Yeah,Minoru" Seiji continue to say also ignoring Ikuto

"Tomorrow,can you?" replies Minoru,ignores Ikuto too

"H-Hey,you three ignore me!!and tomorrow really?!" Ikuto's angry tone change to a happy tone

"Sure,we'll get ready to do THAT,I'm interested in this girl aswel,Rui,Seiji,arrange for THAT,please,Ikuto also"

"By the way,Minoru,Amu is mine,remember okay,and I'll prepare for THAT"

Ikuto said to Minoru as he walks toward the door with Rui and Seiji with him.

"Yeah,I'll remember and I will always loved your sister,Ikuto" Minoru said with a smile,Ikuto turn back,and smile slightly to him,Rui and Seiji also smiles.Then the three of them leave the room to prepare for tomorrow.

**Minoru's POV**

"Raka you won't believe this,your brother fell in love" Minoru started talking while holding and looking at Raka's picture

"_Yes,I know Minoru"_

"Is she beautiful?"

"_Very,I like her,if I was a boy I'll make her my girlfriend"_

"Glad you're not,because if you are I'll be very sad" I said with a puppy dog eyes

"_aha2x,I know you will and Minoru,I'm excited about tomorrow"_

I chuckled "Yes,the same goes to me and this will be fun" as I said while standing and looking out of the window.

* * *

**_Aya:Yay,chapter 8!!is finished and you guys all of my readers,please also the FF that i'm going to post later,its'Echo Of The Heart'_**

**_Amu:Really?what is it?a Tadamu?_**

**_Tadase:a Tadamu?great!!  
_**

**_Aya:eww,no,i don't like you to be with Tadase,its...AMUTO,of course XD_**

**_Tadase:Ouh,its always that THIEVING CAT!!_**

**_Ikuto:Of course,everyone love me,right? -grabs amu- I mean us_**

**_Amu:-blush-  
_**

**_Fans:KYAAAA!!AMUTO!!-throwing flowers-  
_**

**_Tadase:huh!!lets try me-kiss amu's cheek-_**

**_Amu:-still blushing-_**

**_Fans:BOOOO...TADAMU!!-throwing tomatos-_**

**_Tadase:ah,no no!!_**

**_Rima:-sigh-_**

**_Nagihiko:Everyone please R&R,Aya-chan its not going to give you all a threat because she is still busy writing her new FF,don't forget to read it 'kay  
_**

* * *

**Echo Of The Heart**

**Summary:**Amu hates the song that he plays,she tries to make him stop playing.Then he agrees if Amu can guess the song he's playing correctly he would stop,but if she didn't,what would he do to her?!One-Shot AMUTO(Amu's POV)

**Aya:So sorry i'm not good at summary.This FF is in Amu's POV all,i'll make the next one Ikuto's POV all!!hhe3x**

**wait for it 'kay  
**


	10. My Friend

**(A/N: Underlines are when they talk using another language,and italics are thoughts)**

* * *

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**Aya:****Thank you for the reviews!!everyone!!i love you all!!thank you** **_xXxAmuToxXx, SUNCAT333, KeikoHayasaka, BlackMoonTiger, babo123, Amulet CoolnSpicy08_ you encourage me and the other readers,as a gift this chappie is pretty long!!hhe3x Happy Reading!!and Shugo Chara Doesn't belong to me!!hhe3x**

**Aya:...hmm...come to think of it where is everybody?!And why am i alone?oh well,guess i'll just watch Shugo Chara ep 50 again...-walks to my room-**

**Ikuto:And why do we have to hide here,Minoru!!**

**Minoru:Stupid!!so she would write the next chapter more quickly,she is easily bored**

**Ikuto:Okay,I'm with you old pal **

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"_Ah,finally,I'm going to school again,I'm so happy!!"_ I thought happily while putting my uniform again and adding the Cool & Spicy looks,I woke up very early after preparing myself for school,I went downstairs to prepare breakfast for Utau and Ikuto,after 20 minutes its all done.I went upstairs again to wake them up,but were shocked again that they're not there,from upstairs I heard the door clicked and I immediately go down checking who it is and I saw Ikuto and Utau,already on their uniforms

"Amu,is the breakfast ready?" Utau suddenly asks me

"Yeah,I already prepare it" I answered her

"Okay,thanks" she said with a smile and heading towards the dining room,while I smiled back and Ikuto just smirk "Hoo..you seem to be in a cheerful mood" he said "Yeah,school and thanks again,Ikuto" I smiled "Your welcome" he said with a grin and headed towards the dining room with me following him.

**Normal POV**

"Hey,Amu I heard Ikuto-nii payed your enrollment and fees right?" Utau asks Amu

"Ah,yeah" Amu just give her a simple answer,Utau glance at Ikuto and "What?!"

"Nothing!Raka-nee will be so happy!!"Utau squeal a bit,Amu just gives a curious look at Utau and the slight blushing Ikuto

"Ah,Amu lets walk to school together,'kay?" Utau asked her happily

"Sure,lets,but…." Amu answered her happily and "Oh,if it's my school and Ikuto,is near you,so its okay,its one-way" Utau simply added knowing what Amu's going to say.

After finishing they're breakfast the three of them walk to school together,and Amu says goodbye while waving to them when she arrives at her school and Utau waves goodbye back to her.

"Ikuto-nii,you seem kinda happy" Utau suddenly ask her brother

"Really?!Maybe I am" Ikuto said with chuckles

While Utau's sweatdropped and _"He's planning something really baaad"_

**Amu's POV**

"_When I arrived at my school as usual,I walk to the Royal Garden because of a meeting,with my Cool&Spicy way,while people who I pass just surprised that I'm back again and some of them squeal and said COOL&SPICY"_ and I just sighed.

**Normal POV**

Amu was heading towards the Royal Garden "Amu-chan,Ohayou" suddenly Nagihiko greet her "Ohayou" Amu answers her and they went to the Royal Garden together,and the others greet the two of them.The meeting was discussing for the up-coming festival,like opening up a shop in our own class or gymnasium,for three days,and at the end of the last day theres a dance.At the gymnasium or a prom.Also the festival is for Elementary Division too,so Kairi and Yaya were there to discuss it with Tadase,Rima,Nagihiko,Kukai and Amu.But Kukai wasn't there because he is still on a soccer camp.Amu was spacing out the whole meeting when suddenly Kairi called her "Joker,Joker" he called her,Rima then ask

"Hey,Amu,is it true to what that Ikuto guy told us yesterday?"

Amu just answers "Huh?Yeah,it's true,I owe him"

"So…Amu-chan,where do you lived right now?" Nagihiko asks her now

"Hmm…..W-well….i-its…" Amu stutters

"Hinamori-san,it can't be that you're living with THAT THIEVING FELINE!" Tadase emphasized on the last words,"I-its….W-well…..I-I-" Everyone was waiting for her answer but she was cut off by the bell,signing all of the student to go to the assembly hall for only Mondays.

Amu sighed _"Save by the bell"_ she thought

_**Still Normal POV **_

_**Assembly Hall**_

"Today we are going to welcome our old Joker back Amu Hinamori for returning back with us,because she suddenly has to leave for ½ a month for her fathers job" Tadase said to the whole students who gather,the Elementary students and Middle school students.Obviously that's a lie because before quiting school Amu's parents asks them to cover for her,not because her parents took the money back from the school but because of her fathers sudden transfer.Because they were giving Amu to the one they owe the debt to.As soon as Tadase annouced that from the podium,there were silence but suddenly everyone clap their hands and squels,while Amu just sit there with her outer character style,the fans squel "Cool&Spicy!!"

Tadase continues to announce about the up-coming festival when suddenly someone barge in from the door making every student and including the Guardians to look at them,plus the teachers.

There were 4 people,3 guys and 1 girl.The 4 of them were eye-catching,the guys are hot and the girl are very gorgeous.

"Sorry To Intrude You All,We Are Quite Rude Doing Something Like This" One of the guys said with a smile,he has black straight hair and blue eyes,he wears the same uniform like Ikuto does,but with the school's blazer aswel.

"I Guess It's Already Rude,We Should Just Knock First" The second guy said who is apparently Ikuto,who made the Guardians and Amu super shocked,as usual he smirked at them

"Maybe We Should!!Should We Rewind Ourselves" The third guy said a bit sarcastic,he has light brown hair and dark brown streaks a bit messy,he has brown colored eyes,and he also wears Ikuto's school uniform with 2 buttons unbutton

"-sighed- Guys,These Days,You Should Use Technology More" the girl said with a bored-tone,she has white colored hair till the end of her neck and she has grey colored eyes,her uniform is black shirt with a blue tie and black sailor skirt with blue lines,she also wears a gray belt.

The four of them walked toward the stage where the Guardians are,the girls were not taking they're eyes off at the guys and the same for the guys looking non-top at the girl.When they were in the stage Tadase "Can I ask why are the four of you here?" asks them

"Oh,Kiddy King we're going to tell all of you something interesting" Ikuto smirked at Tadase then at Amu,making her slight blush.

His three friends were also grinning "Minoru,do your thing" he said to the black haired guy,the Guardians plus Amu already thought in unison without them knowing _"This is not gonna be good"_

Minoru is standing on the podium then he says "As you know we just barge in like that,we're so sorry and we're happy to meet you all" with his smile and the girls almost faint

"All of you must be wondering why the four of us are here,that's becau-" Minoru being cut off by Ikuto and Ikuto whispers talking to him

"Minoru,cut the useless crap,just get it on with"

"Will,you be patient,it brings out the suspense" he replies to him

"You're watching those old horror movies again didn't you" Ikuto said with a sigh

"Hey!It's great you should watch" Seiji suddenly whispers too and Ikuto

"Not you too,hmm…..maybe I should just consider",Rui grows a spine then "THE THREE OF YOU CUT IT OUT!!JUST DO IT" she whispers a bit loud

"Sorry we were discussing,We now annouced to the Seiyo Elementary Students and Middle School Students,that the Cross High School and Seiyo Gakuen will BECOME ONE or in other word MERGE" Minoru emphasized on a few words,Ikuto,Seiji and Rui just grins,there's silence for a while then everyone including the teachers "WHAT?"says in unison.

Tadase who were sitting,stood up and ask Minoru "Why haven't we,The Guardians hear about this?" Nagihiko stood up aswel "Yes,This would be a joke we didn't hear a thing" he then speaks

"Yes,So do we" Kairi while fixing his glasses,

Minoru was going to say something when suddenly Tsukasa enters the stage "Ah,I believe it is partly my fault aswel,the preparations see,it just finished 30 minutes ago so I don't have the time to tell you all everyone,I'm sorry" He said with a smile,then says again

"After this the Guardians will be discussing together about this merge with The Cross High School's Student Council" he says again,"The Student Councils?" Amu mutter and Tsukasa just points at the four people,then went to the podium

"Since we are going to be merging schools,let me introduce to you all to the Cross High School's Student Council,This man beside me is Minoru Fujiwara he is The President Of The Student Council" Tsukasa points at the black hair guy

"And beside Minoru-kun is Ikuto Tsukiyomi his Vice-President"

"Besides Ikuto-kun is Seiji Hirota he is the Treasurer or Accountant" he points to the light brown hair guy "And last one is Rui Kawashima she is the Secretary" Tsukasa now points to white haired girl,he then continues "Tomorrow we will assemble in here again so the students of Cross High School knows also about the sudden situations" he leaves the podium and instructed the students to go back to their own classes while he head to where the teachers are.

The Guardians are heading towards the Royal Garden,Yaya then suddenly talks "Hey,Let's go together,we will show you the Royal Garden" talks a bit childish though,"You already know right?Tsukiyomi Ikuto" he says to Ikuto while Ikuto just showing his smirk at him,"Without you showing it we already know anyway"Rui talks with an annoyed tone

"Now now Rui,in here we are guest,we should just follow the master or the on in charge" Minoru said with a calming smile.All of them arrived at the Royal Garden then they began discussing but first introducing themselves.

"Okay,I'm Tadase Hotori,I'm The King,Beside me is The Queen Mashiro Rima-san,and beside her is The Ace Nagihiko Fujisaki,besides Nagihiko-kun is Amu Hinamori-san she is The Joker-" Tadase was cut off by Seiji

"Soo,you're Hinamori Amu?" Amu just nodded a bit confused then Minoru,Rui,and Seiji laughs at Ikuto,then Ikuto "What?" talks"She is quite beautiful" Seiji said in different language he is still laughing,"Finally you prove to us that you're not Gay" Rui said"I'm not GAY from the start!its Him that Tadagay!!i mean Tadase" Ikuto protest to them,Rui is holding her laughter,then Kairi speaks

"I'm sorry senpai's can we continue?" while fixing his glasses

Minoru nodded he looked at his three friends and they noticed then they become serious again,Tadase continues

"Well then beside Hinamori-san is Kairi Sanjou he is from the Elementary Division and Yaya Yuiki-san also from the Elementary Division,there suppose to be one more person for the Middle School Division its Kukai Souma-kun he is still on a soccer camp,he is The Jack"then Tadase speaks again

"Okay,maybe its about enough for today,then the meet-" Tadase is being cut off again by Ikuto this time

"Wait,I noticed that there's a festival coming up,am I correct?" he said "Yes,there is" Tadase answer while glaring at Ikuto he just smirk then says again "Well,okay then,I'm just asking" Tadase continues closing the meeting but before they leave,Ikuto suddenly approach Amu and whispers

"Don't forget to go home early,maid-chan" and kisses her cheek,while The Guardians just stood there stiff like a rock,and Minoru,Rui and Seiji just chuckles,Amu blush hard then yell "IKUTO!!"

"Well,see you all later then,Kiddy King too" Ikuto waves with his friends following him.Amu and The Guardians watch them leave,also leaving Tadase with an angry face.

* * *

**Amu:hey,guys we are still hiding so please R&R and why do i have to hide together with you!!**

**Ikuto:Because... -pulls Amu closer-...You are mine -ready to kiss Amu-**

**Amu:-blush- I-Ikuto!!**

**Tadase:WAIT!!NO YOU DON'T TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!! -opens the door roughly-**

**Ikuto:-snaps finger- Fans Charge!!Destroy him!!and make him leave,please...**

**Fans:-nods- -throwing rocks at Tadase-**

**Tadase:H-Hey that hurts!!**

**Ikuto:Now Amu where were we?-looks around- Ah,because of That TadaGay!!She Ran AWAY!!oh,well maybe another time...  
**

* * *


	11. River Flows In You

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**Aya:Thanks for the reviews** AmuletCoolnSpicy08,SUNCAT333,KeikoHayasaka,babo123,VampireYukari** and thanks also for reading my story!!hhe3x and I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! btw Happy Reading!!  
**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"_He-He kiss my cheek!!And in front of everyone!!now how will I face them and also Tadase-kun"_

"Hinamori-san,don't worry next time I wont let that Thieving Cat get near you again,I promise" Tadase-kun suddenly approach me and said his promise,it makes me blush slightly.And the others also nods.I smiled and "Thank You".

"_Fiuh,I thought they're going to take it very hard especially Tadase-kun,I could avoid him but…..why does my body and heart tells me to not move…..it couldn't be that I……."_

**Ikuto's POV**

"That Amu sure is fun to tease" I chuckled while saying those sentence out loud,Minoru just smirked and Seiji plus Rui grins while looking at each other.

"So Ikuto tomorrow lets torture that Tadagay!!ahaha!!want to participate in our plan?" Rui said happily.

While I just grins then,"Lets" and Seiji said also, "Now That's Our Ikuto,In Action!!".

"Oi,Minoru,Are you going to participate too?" Seiji ask Minoru as always when with us Minoru show us his true self and said,"Huh,Are you kidding me?!of course!!and lets plan this perfectly" with annoyed tone and an evil grin looking at me,Seiji and Rui who also had an evil grin on our faces.

"Tadagay,tomorrow we'll embarassed you to death in front of everyone!!" I said with an evil laugh in unison with Minoru,Rui,and Seiji while we look at The Royal Garden.

**Tadase's POV**

"_Why do I suddenly shiver"_ I thought,and I'm still upset about that Thieving Cat.I glanced at Hinamori-san and thought again angrily,"She's MINE!!Thieving Cat!!".

**Utau's POV**

"Ikuto-nii,again why are you so happy?" I ask my brother who was sitting beside me while he watch the television in the living room

"Nothing's wrong,why am I making you blush or liked me even more than your boyfriend?" he said with a grin,I just sweatdropped and a bit disgusted

"You know only 3 girls that doesn't fall for your charm and now maybe 4" I said to him,he looks at me and asks curiously "Who?",I sigh and answer him,"Me,Rui-san,Raka-nee and last one……….." I stop when Amu came to the living room telling us that the dinner is ready,so I went to the dining room and Ikuto catch up to me and ask again curiously

"The last one is,who?" I just grin and point at Amu who was apparently now my brothers love interest or crush.And I whisper to him "Good luck Ikuto-Onii-chan in getting your crush" also adding a sly smile on my face as I said that word and surprising he slightly blush a very rare sight.

**Amu's POV**

"_Aah,another tiring day,but its so much fun than before"_ I went to the balcony of my room and thought again out loud "The 3rd day of the festival is Valentines Day,if I'm not mistaken"

"Yeah,no mistake there" suddenly a voice said,I look beside me theres Ikuto,"I-Ikuto" I stuttered calling his name, "You're always stuttering if you're with me,……I know maybe you beginning to fall for me?" he said with his usual smirk,while as always I blush "N-No W-way",he just chuckles and said again curiously this time

"So….who are you giving your chocolate to?".It was silent for minutes then I speak "That's none of your bussiness" while sticking my tongue to him.I saw him his eyes were showing pain,I gasp lightly and was about to call his name when he suddenly holds my waist hugging me,his head is on my shoulder,then he suddenly holds my chin so I look straight to his sapphire eyes,his face was an inch close with mine.

But he suddenly pull away and sees me blush very very red,its silence for seconds then he suddenly smirk and,

"What are you thinking?perverted kid?" he said,and of course I protest a bit loud "I'm not pervert and not a kid!!".He chuckles and went back to his room before leaving he said "Little kids should sleep,its already past your bedtime" with his usual smirk.

"I'm not a kid!!" I yell at him.

**Ikuto's POV**

I leaned on my door, "That was quite close,I can't control it anymore,…….my desire for her……" I said to myself and suddenly looks at the photo on my study desk.And just grins while looking at the photo

"If she does become mine,I'll protect her,so that she doesn't end up like you,died protecting the people you loved,but thanks though that I got a chance to live more longer and meeting her,meeting the girl that is destined for me".

**Amu's POV**

"Why?Why do I always stutters and blush very hard when I was with Ikuto?I wasn't like this with Tadase-kun or my other guy friend,a-am I really falling for him?...nah,maybe not besides the one I like is Tadase-kun" I thought out loud before drifting to sleep.

_**+Fujiwara Residence+**_

**Minoru's POV**

I look outside of my window while holding Raka's picture,I started talking "So….Your plan worked?"

"_Yes,my plan never fails,a bit more Minoru until it truly happens"_

"I'll follow it,don't worry"

"_Hey,Minoru,do you know I once watch a movie called Mohabbatein and do you know what the story is?"_

"No,what about it?"

"_Their story is like you and me,if I remember correctly the guys name is Ray and he has a lover name Megha,so Megha's father didn't approve of her relationship with Ray and he makes Ray being expelled from his school,which apparently he is the headmaster.Then he tells Megha what he did and Megha was acting fine,but you know Minoru day by day she still can't forget about him and one day she kills herself by jumping from the balcony.Ray was like you he imagines that Megha is still alive and talks to her when he is alone,a resemblance,huh?Minoru" _

"Yes,he is like me,but the way his girlfriend died is not like you"

"_Ahaha,you're right,but in the movie they say something fits our condition"_

"Well,what is it?"

"_Eventhough people thought that our love had die because of me being dead but that is false,eventhough your lover die,Minoru,but our love still live on for eternity"_

"Ah,I see,its really like our current condition" I said holding my tears but I felt like Raka is hugging me,that is when the I see it a shooting star and I wish,I only had one wish,"God,I wish my lover Raka was still living here,I know I'm selfish but god…..please grant me this wish,my only true wish…………I want to spend my time loving her for eternity…………"

* * *

**Aya:****-cries- readers,I don't know about you but this is making me sad,eventhough I'm the one who wrote it.And if you want to be like me try reading Minoru's POV while listening to Nana Mizuki's song Blue Moon or Azu feat SEAMO Jikan yo Tomare the 2nd ED of Itazura na Kiss.It works for me but I don't know for you guys though!!hhe3x**

**Ikuto:Is not that sad,Aya**

**Amu:-cries- I think it is,Minoru-kun suffer because Raka-chan is dead**

**Ikuto:Oh,Amu will you be like Minoru if I died -holds Amu's waist-**

**Amu:-blush- M-Maybe  
**

**Ikuto:Really?**

**Tadase:WAIT!!She doesn't really mean that!!TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!**

**Ikuto:Ah,its you again you're a nuisance.-snaps finger-**

**Fans:Whats wrong?Ikuto-kun,Amu-chan?**

**Ikuto:-points at Tadase-**

**Fans:OH!!ITS THAT TADAGAY!!AGAIN!!HE'S A NUISANCE!!TO AMUTO MOMENTS!!GET HIM!!We thought that we threw him away.**

**Ikuto:Where did you threw him?**

**Fans:hmm...in the dumpster...**

**Ikuto:No,don't throw him there,he lives there,I suggest you throw him to another country,so it will take him years to get back**

**Fans:Okay!!We'll throw him to Alaska!!Come here you GAY!!**

**Tadase:oh,not again!!-runs away- Ouch,that hurts!!  
**

**Fans:-throwing many things-  
**

**Aya:Okay...thats random...-sweatdropped-**

**Amu:Very...-sweatdropped-**

**Ikuto:Oh,Fans just love us Amu -grabs Amu's waist again-**

**Amu:I-Ikuto!!-blush-**

**Aya:Okay...R&R guys!!hhe3x  
**

* * *

**Quiz**

**Utau:Hey!!Guys with me here Utau!!**

**Raka:And with me!!Raka!!**

**Utau:Aya,made a quiz for you!!And the 5 person who answer the fastest from the reviews...will get what exactly Raka-nee?**

**Raka:Utau-chan!!They will be able to spend a day with the main female character Hinamori Amu-chan!!You guys could go anywhere with her,to the mall,to the cafe,amusement park,oh, and maybe...the Love Hotel!!-giggles-**

**Amu:WHAT!!RAKA-CHAN!!UTAU!!-runs to them-  
**

**Utau&Raka:Hey,wasn't our fault,its...Aya-chan's!!-smiles-**

**Amu:Oh,now where is she?-search for Aya while carrying a scythe-  
**

**Utau:_Okay,the 1st Question:Who Pays Amu's Debt? (a)Tadase (b)Ikuto (c)Minoru _****  
**

**Raka:_The 2nd Question:What Is Amu-chan's Uniform Look Like?(a)Like Ichigo From Tokyo Mew Mew (b)Like Tsukino From Yakitate!!Ja-Pan (c)Like Zakuro From Tokyo Mew_**

**Utau:_3rd Question:How Was Ikuto's Room Condition?(a)Very Clean (b)Average (c)Complete Mess_**

**Raka:_4th Question:How Many Children Does The Tsukiyomi Family Had?(a)1 (b)2 (c)3_**

**Utau:_5th Question:Is Raka-nee,Ikuto-nii Twin Sister?,But Why Didn't She Look Like Ikuto And Am I,Utau,They're Sister?_**

**_(a)Yes,Raka Is Ikuto's Sister In This FF,She Didn't Look Like Ikuto Because They're Not Twins,And Yes,Utau Is They're Sister_**

**_(b)No,Raka Is Not Ikuto's Sister In This FF,She Didn't Look Like Ikuto Because She Is An Adopted Child,And No,Utau Is Not They're Sister_**

**_(c)Yes,Raka Is Ikuto's Sister In This FF,She Doesn't Look Like Ikuto Because They're Fraternal Twins,And Yes,Utau Is They're Sister_**

**Raka:Okie,guys all you**** have to do is answer between A,B, or C  
**

**Ikuto:Okay...All I have to do is answer these VERY EASY Question and Amu will go to the Love Hotel with me!!-chuckles-**

**Utau&Raka:Oh,No!!You Don't!!-sitting on top of Ikuto-**

**Ikuto:That Hurt!!Get Off of me!!Raka,Utau!!-struggling walking towards the computer-Must Answer...Must Answer...You two are seriously HEAVY!!Go Diet!!or something.**

**Utau:Ah,Ikuto-nii,Is very rude!!  
**

**Raka:Very,Its not polite to comment on a girls weight!!don't your mother ever teach you!!**

**Ikuto:Sadly...Yes!!Now Get OFF OF ME!!I BEG YOU RAKA,UTAU!!**

**Utau&Raka:Guys Reviews and Write Your Answer 'kay!!We'll be Waiting!!Love Ya!!-waves-  
**

**Ikuto:Oh,Amu I could see you flying in heaven...my angel...-soul coming out-**

**Utau&Raka:-looks at Ikuto's soul and waves- R.I.P Ikuto Tsukiyomi,Our Beloved Perverted Brother...We Will NOT Miss You.-giggles together-**

* * *


	12. Action!

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**Aya:Thank you for your reviews!!**

_**babo123-Yeah,and you know that special someone!!hhe3x**_

_**SUNCAT333-thank you and you can say that again about Tadagay,I mean Tadase**_

_**ArtGrrl-Really?Thank you!!**_

_**Mornigstar04-aha2x Thank you!!okie i'll relax but not that relax!!hhe3x**_

_**DarkCat5648-aha2x no sweat just give it your best shot**_

_**KeikoHayasaka-Wait and find out!!hhe3x**_

_**Amulet CoolnSpicy08-yeah,it is quite sad,and yes ma'am,i'll do my best to update soon.**_

_**naritaijibun0310-good luck on the quiz!!and thanks for reviewing**_

_**Iceheat-Thank you for loving it,and if you don't mind please tell your friend,my thanks!!hhe3x**_

_**Innocent Butterfly-hhe3x,it is!!**_

_**samy001-Thanks and of course I will!!hhe3x**_

_**RyuRi-really?and yes of course i'll update!!hhe3x**_

_**xXVampire-ObsessedXx-Let's see it later and thanks for reviewing**_

**Aya:KYAAAA,OMG!!Its Len!!KYAAA!!-runs to him- and -glomps to him-**

**Len:Ah,what are you doing?!And Why AM I HERE??**

**Ikuto:Len!!My Old Pal!!-pats his shoulder- and why are you here anyways?and hows Kahoko?-smirk-**

**Len:I don't know why i'm here and she's fine plus cheerful as always,and you-points to aya-explain why i'm here?!**

**Aya:Oh,you see in my FF you'll be Ikuto,Raka,and Utau's cousin!!...oops,i wasn't suppose to say that-closes mouth-**

**Ikuto:By the way,let's have a duet sometimes,Len**

**Len:Sure that would be great,Ikuto**

**Ran,Miki,Suu:-pops out- Shugo Chara and La Corda D'Oro DOES NOT BELONG TO Aya-chan!!Happy Reading!!**

* * *

**The Next Day**

_**+Tsukiyomi Residence+**_

**Amu's POV**

"_I already got up and finished preparing breakfast,I was going upstairs to get Ikuto and Utau but like the other days,they're not there,I always wonder where were they?"_

I wait for them suddenly I hear the door clicked,and I went to the door as I suspected is Ikuto and Utau.

"Good Morning,Amu" Utau said with a smile

"Yeah,Good Morning to you too" I said with a smile also while Ikuto also said

"'Morning" with his usual smirk and I blush slightly.After greetings we when to the dining room to eat breakfast and after we finished,we went to school together.

"Hey,Amu,I heard your school merge with Ikuto-nii's school?" Utau ask me

"U-Uh,Ye-Yeah" I answered her,in a bit daze.

I looked to Utau and she glance at Ikuto with a sly smile,Ikuto who notice just slyly smile back.While I just sweatdropped.

"Hey,Utau,Where is your school?I thought that your school is the same as Ikuto" I ask her

"Oh,no,we're in different school now,my school is for girls only,but last year I was in Ikuto-nii's school and I transferred because my manager told me too,also my school students are mostly actresses,model,and such" Utau explains to me,and while Ikuto as usual he walked boredly with his two hands on his pocket.

The I arrived at my school,waving goodbye to Utau and surprisingly Ikuto followed me to Royal Garden,meetings again.

"I-Ikuto?What are you doing?Isn't your school that away?" I said to him while pointing to his school building,he just glance at his school then grins at me

"Are you forgetting something?our schools merge,right?and Minoru asked me to go to the Royal Garden with you" he just said lightly while leaning to face me clearly,I blush slightly and,"hmm...You're afraid of him?"I ask Ikuto,he just grins

"No,3 reasons.He is my friend,He is my boss or the Student Council President and he is my sisters boyfriend"

"Huh?He's Utau's boyfriend?" Amu ask cluelessly

"Nope,He is Raka's boyfriend" Ikuto said with a smirk while Amu just "Oo,I see" said those words and continued walking.

But on they're way to the Royal Garden there's the fangirls squeeling

"KYAAA,As expected from Hinamori-san and older boyfriend and his boyfriend is the famous Ikuto Tsukiyomi!!" they squeel while I just thought

_"huh?I don't know that Ikuto is this famous,well I gotta say Ikuto is handsome,tall,and not the mention ho-"_

"_Wait!!What am I thinking!!and why am I thinking like THAT!!"_ I speak on my mind and as usual blushing

"hey,Amu" Ikuto wave his hand infront of my face "What?Thinking about me already?" he said with his smirk,and of course I protest, "O-Of Course No-" and he cut me off, "Oh,and 5 more minutes before the meetings start".

I ran to the Royal Garden and looking back at Ikuto, "This is all your fault" I said to him,while he just chuckles and said, "You are cute,Amu",I blushed.

**Normal POV**

Amu arrived on time to the Royal Garden and there her friends were already there with Ikuto's friend also,Amu go towards her seat and greets everyone,also realizing that Ikuto doesn't follow her to the Royal Garden and it seems he went elsewhere.They were about to begin the meeting when suddenly Minoru cut them off,

"I'm sorry to cut you off,but wait a second,'kay" he said politely and took out his cellphone and dialing a number then he talks

"Hey,Ikuto,done yet?"

"_No,wait a second,and tell Rui to come here fast"_

"Alright"

He then hung the phone up and look at Rui who was sipping at her tea,and called her she stood up from her seat and walking towards the door before she leaves, "Rui no flaws" Minoru said to her on a language that Amu and the Guardians didn't understand,while Rui just nods and leaves the Royal Garden.

Minoru looks at Tadase,he nods and

Tadase began speaking

"Then because of this merge,we will have to work together with our senpai's from Cross High School and the prom will not be separated but will be combined aswell between the Elementary Division,Middle School Division and The Cross High School"

Seiji whispers to Minoru quietly

"Soo,Ikuto could go to the prom with Amu,this will be very interesting" with his grin

"That guy is too lucky" Minoru whispers grinning aswell.

The meeting continue as Tadase talks more about the festival but was cut off when the school bells ring.

_**+Assembly Hall+**_

Tsukasa begin to talk the current situation to all of The Seiyo Gakuen students and also now includes the Cross High School students.The Student Council were a bit late coming to the assembly hall because there's a bit of a bussiness to do.

So Tsukasa began introducing the Guardians

"This is Tadase Hotori he is The King,Beside him is Nagihiko Fujisaki he is The Ace,Beside Nagihiko-kun is The Queen Rima Mashiro,and also besides her is Amu Hinamori she is The Joker.Everyone they are from the Middle School Division and from the Elementary one is Kairi Sanjou he is The Jack and Yaya Yuiki The Ace" he paused talking for a bit then talks again

"Because of the Student Council from The Cross High School isn't here yet,we will-" Tsukasa being cut off because of the door opening,everyone's attention turn to see Ikuto and his friends and they seem out off breath maybe because they run.Tsukasa tells them to come up on the stage and he comes down from the podium,the four of them Ikuto,Minoru,Rui and Seiji walks towards the stage while all off the girl students squeel and the guys just eyeing on Rui.

Minoru went towards the podium and

"I'm sorry everyone to make you all wait for our tardiness,and we will introduce ourselves,to some of you that doesn't know us,I am Minoru Fujiwara The Student Council President,and beside me is my Vice-President Ikuto Tsukiyomi,beside Ikuto is Seiji Hirota the Treasurer or Accountant,and last one is Rui Kawashima she is the Secretary" Minoru said,a momentarily pause and suddenly The Student Council's bow in unison and talks while bowing

"Nice To Meet You All,And We Hope That We Could Work Together With All Of You" seeing the Student Council bowing all of the students from The Cross High School stood up and bow in unison also saying the same phrase as their Student Council.Seeing they're senpai's bow,the Guardians stare each other and bow in unison also while saying

"Thank You,Senpai,Please Take Care Of Us Aswell" in unison,the students from Seiyo follow the Guardians they bow and said the same thing.

After a speech from Minoru,Tadase began his speech about the festival and such.Before ending his speech he said a few words while looking at the paper

"Thank You For Your Attention,If You Maybe Need To Know Anything You Can Come To Us The Guardian or The Student Council,and Does Everyone Else had A Question?" Tadase ask an a student from Cross High raise her hands,Tadase just nodded at her a sign of approvement

"Umm….Hotori-san this maybe rude but……….are you Gay?" she asks him with a nervous face while the other student just looked at each others,Tadase shook his head "No,I'm not" he answers,but then there's a a second girl she stood up and said

"You're lying!!The five of us,including me,saw you going to the Gay Bar" she said while Tadase flinched

Then a guy stood up and said

"Oh,Now I remember!!I saw you on my way home too,the other day you were kissing a guy in the alley beside my house and 10 minutes later,I opened my window and you're still there in the alley but you're making out with him,half naked!!" he yelled sticking out his tongue with a gross face,the other student are also feeling disgusted.Tadase just stood there like a rock and couldn't move at all.

The student's were chattering to one another the teacher's were trying to calm them down,it worked with the Elementary and Middle school,but no use to the High School division,then Minoru,Ikuto,Seiji and Rui,just sighed hardly and snap their fingers in unison,the High School Student's looked at the four of them and began to calm down,they stayed quiet Minoru then stood up and said

"I hope all of you will work together and take care of your underclassmen,see them as your own brother and sister,all of us must set a good example for them,I know some of you might not agree to this condition" he paused for a moment then began to say again

"I will ask right now,to the Cross High Students who doesn't agree to this condition,please raise their hands" he stops then the High School student's all of them raised their hands while Minoru,Ikuto,Seiji and Rui just sigh.But Tsukasa suddenly went up to the stage and said to the High School Student's

"I see many of you from the Cross High School doesn't agree,but……..will you consider if this merging plan or a suggestion was made by………_her_" the student's gasped lightly and one of the student from the Cross High stood up

"If its her plan we will consider,but where is your proof that she made this plan or maybe even suggestion" he said with the other student nodding.

While Tsukasa just smiled and look at the Student Council's,Seiji stood up while holding a CD and went backstage,suddenly the screen behind them start showing a recording of the Student Council's when they were still on the 10th grade.All of the student's from Seiyo were very curious to see what's in the tape and knowing the person who planned this merging thing.

_**+The Recording+**_

There were four people in the Student Council room,there was Minoru,Ikuto,Rui and Seiji they were chatting happily when suddenly the door opens a girl with a bit dark pink hair barge into the room,she had a very long hair till her knees and she's wearing a very plain light pink tank top and a black sailor skirt with blue lines.

"What is it,Raka?" Ikuto said to the girl

"Hey,Hey,guys how about we make our school merge?" Raka said to her friends and also her twin brother,there were silence and suddenly they laughed Minoru,Ikuto,Rui and Seiji.

"Why are you suddenly suggesting that?" Rui said still giggling

"Did that dip on the water made you swallow a fish?" Seiji said while laughing

Raka pouts and "No,and be serious!!besides its not funny!!" she said

"Okay Okay,what is this about,Raka?" Minoru asked his lover

"See,I saw a girl from the Elementary Division and I instantly loved her!!" Raka said happily,while Ikuto walks towards her and puts his hand on her shoulder and

"Raka…….Are….you……a…..lesbian?" Ikuto said to his twin seriously and suddenly burst out laughing with the others

"NO!!Well,I just felt like that!!and I know its weird,but I'm not like you who always gets to close with that blonde boy from the Elementary Division,you're the one who's NOT normal" Raka said angryly

Minoru,Rui,and Seiji just mutters "huh…..another sibling quarell again"

"Hey,What do you mean I'm NOT normal?" Ikuto replied

"Well at first you're never interested in ANY,I repeat ANY girl"

"You're a stalker,huh?What are you digging about my personal life?I need privacy,here"

"Ah,What am I?You're so rude!!I'm your twin sister!!for pete's sake,I lived with you!!"

"I don't remember that" Ikuto said while looking away

"Oh,alright,you don't remember,okay then,I'll tell everyone about your secrets!!and how geeky you are when you're in elementary school"

"I AM NOT A GEEK!!And entering a chess club in elementary school doesn't make me a ge-ek" Ikuto close his mouth suddenly "Oh,you'll pay,Raka"

"Ahaha,in the end you told me one of your 100 secrets" Raka said while sticking her tongue and run off

"Oh,you come back here!!" Ikuto said while closing his mouth and following her sister with a big stomp.

Minoru,Seiji and Rui just sighed

"But her suggestion or plan would be great" Minoru said breaking the silence

Seiji and Rui smile and nods in agreement.

"Tsukasa-san,you're still recording us?"

"_Yes and I think I'll follow those two"_ he said quietly

_**+Still Recording+**_

_**Meanwhile Raka and Ikuto**_

"Phew,that was fun" Raka said to Ikuto who is seem to be out of breath like her

"No,that was horrible" a pause then "Hey,Raka about your plan its….are you sure the students will agree?"

"hmm….maybe not but……I trust that they will,but it will take a while though till they fully agree to my stupid plan,we just have to wait patiently"she said with a smile

"Why did you suddenly suggest it anyway?"Ikuto asked curiously

"Maybe because I……………." She shook her head,then stops herself from answering more further.The two of them were silent just looking at the bright sun that shine on top of them.

_**+End Of Recording+**_

The High School student's just sit there quietly their eyes are focused,some of them had watery eyes.

"You all don't want to dissapoint her,right?It is her last wish,no maybe a gift that she left for you all,are you still disagree?" Tsukasa said to them.

The High School students nod in unison and

"We agree" they said in unison.The Seiyo student's just sit there speechless with the Guardians also speechless.

"_So….the one that made that plan is Raka-chan"_ Amu thought to herself,while she glance at Ikuto,with a worried face.

**Unknown POV**

I was sitting on a tree with my two hands on the branch,watching the show which been put by the Student Council of the Cross High School,I just chuckle looking at all of them also the so-called Guardians from Seiyo also seems fun to me to observe aswell.I guess I'll start watching tomorrow,I mean observing.As I said while jumping down from the tree and went to the school gates to leave the place.

* * *

_**The Quiz**_

_**Utau&Raka:Back with the two of us!!again Raka and Utau!!**_

_**Raka:Let see you must be dying to know the answer!!-giggles-**_

_**Utau:-giggles also-The 1st Question's answer is (B)Ikuto**_

_**Raka:The 2nd Question's answer is (A)Like Ichigo From Tokyo Mew Mew**_

_**Utau:The 3rd Question's answer is (C)A Complete Mess or (A)Very Clean (since Amu arrived)**_

_**Raka:The 4th Question answer is (C)3**_

_**Utau: 5th Question answer is (C)Yes,Raka Is Ikuto's Sister In This FF,She Doesn't Look Like Ikuto Because They're Fraternal Twins,And Yes,Utau Is They're Sister.**_

_**Raka:hmm...Many faults in the 5th Question,I may not look it but Ikuto is my perverted,irresistable,sexy twin brother,like everyone always said he is.**_

_**Utau:Wonder why they said that,huh?**_

_**Ikuto:Of course,my two beloved sister,just you look at me.-doing a sexy pose-**_

_**Fans:KYAAAAA-faints in unison-**_

_**Ikuto:Tough that!!**_

_**Raka&Utau:-sweatdropped-**_

_**Ikuto:Okay,enough of that...I guess I'll anounce the winners Morningstar04,DarkCat5648,KeikoHayasaka,Amulet CoolnSpicy08,naritaijibun0310,RyuRi and xXVampire-ObsessedXx plus KuroNeko-Kun -smirks-**_

_**Utau:Huh?Wait a sec!!theres no KuroNeko-Kun here -looking at the reviews-**_

_**Raka:-looks too- Yeah,there isn't -looks at Ikuto with Utau-**_

_**Ikuto:Umm...See Ya Later,-runs away-**_

_**Raka&Utau:COME BACK HERE!!-chases him-**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Amu:Okay,today I will go with Morningstar04,DarkCat5648,KeikoHayasaka,Amulet CoolnSpicy08 to the mall!!Lets go guys!!**_

_**Morningstar04,DarkCat5648,KeikoHayasaka,Amulet CoolnSpicy08:Okie Dokie,Amu-chan!!**_

_**naritaijibun0310,RyuRi and xXVampire-ObsessedXx :Amu-chan!!Let's Go to the Amusement Park!!too!!**_

_**Amu:-nods- Alright!!Let's Go!!hhe3x**_

_****_

Aya:Guys R&R,please!!

Tadase:Where am I?And Why is there penguins here and a polar bear?no its aftering me!!-runs-

* * *

_**Aya:Guys I need you to vote for my next story first then on the next chapter will be another quiz!!hhe3x**_

**Vote For My Next Story You Want Me To Post First:**

**(1) My Own True Wish**

**Summary: Since Amu was 5,her parents had died because of an accident,and Easter is always been her home with The Tsukiyomi's since then.You could also said she is Easter's most loyal employee,and to repay Gozen plus the Director's kindness to her for taking her in,she will do anything for them with the help of a certain cat.AMUTO**

**OC's:**

**Raka Tsukiyomi(as Ikuto and Utau's sister)**

**Suzaku and Genbu(as Raka's Chara)**

**Ichigo and Noir(as Amu's Chara)**

**(2) Secret Of The 7th Lesson**

**Summary: Ikuto is a High School teacher,he is never been interested in a girl younger than him,but all of that change when a new student with pink hair arrive at his school that interests him.AMUTO**

**OC's: **

**None**

**(3) Forbidden Love**

**Summary:Can a Devil Love an Angel?Can an Angel Love a Devil?AMUTO**

**OC's:**

**Raka Hinamori (as Amu and Ami's older sister)**

**Minoru Tsukiyomi (as Ikuto and Utau's cousin)**

**(4)All Of Them**

**Aya:The most story gets voted,I'll post it first!!hhe3**

**please vote!!and see ya later!!-smiles and waves-**


	13. Hitorijime

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**Aya:Okie!!Thankies for reading my FF and reviewing!!**

**_RyuRi-Yup,good job!!hhe3x really?two years thats long!!and yes Ikuto will be the prize for the quiz on chappie 13!!hhe3x_**

**_shugocharapimp-Okie dokie!!_**

**_girlylove23-Thank you!!very much!!i'll try and post the 1st one and 2nd soon!!_**

**_Iceheat-Thank you very much!!for loving it!!_**

**_RosalieHaleTwilight-Yes,I know my grammar sucks and thank you!!_**

**_iYume-Okie!!Thanks for voting and reviews,i'll try and post it soon!!hhe3x_**

**_Amuto15-Yes,Ma'am!!And Thankies!!_**

**_Morningstar04-I'm glad that you're happy and don't need to thank me.And the one who should be Thank You is me for taking your time to review my FF.Thanks Star-chan!!can I call you that?!_**

**_KeikoHayasaka-Yeah,Same here,I also sometimes having a hard time doing it.And i'll try to post the story soon!!hhe3x_**

**_Amulet CoolnSpicy08-Well,just wait and see!!hhe3x and aha2x yes it is funny when I wrote I almost fell from my chair,so funny!!hhe3x oh,btw Thank You_**

**_Amuto Forever-Thanks And You're so right AMUTO is THE BEST!!AND THEY RULE!!_**

**_babo123-Thank you so very much!!_**

**_ilovecynthia-Wow!!Thank You!!So Very Much!!I'm Glad You Liked It!!hhe3x_**

**Yoru:Shugo Chara and La Corda D'Oro DOESN'T BELONG TO AYA,Nyaa!!Happy Reading!!Nyaa Nyaa**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

After quite a long way from Seiyo Gakuen,I arrived at my school specificly now I'm on my school's roof,when suddenly the door opened only to reveal a person with an angry face.

"Where have YOU BEEN?" He asked me

"hmm…Seiyo Gakuen" I just simply answer innocently

"That's 20 minutes from here!!" He said with a quite yell then he just sigh and come closer to me

"Well,what already happen lets just forget about it and what did you do there anyway?" He ask me

"The usual,watching and observing" I just simply answer again

"Don't you mean stalking"

"Really?It has the same meaning?" I asked him innocently while remembering a certain pink hair girl that interests me.He just sighed and

"Alright then tell me all about it later,now lets practice" he said while exiting the door carrying his violin that is put on its navy blue case.

"Okie Dokie,Len" I said to him while following him from behind.

**Normal POV**

**+Seiyo Gakuen+**

**+Royal Garden+**

The Guardians have come back from the assembly hall and all of them are silent and sighing.Then Yaya begins to talk

"That was quite bad" she said while eating her snacks

"Indeed" Tadase added angryly being accused as Gay

"Well,I believe the one who should be blame is The Student Councils" Kairi said while adjusting his glasses

"Rather than sitting here doing nothing,why don't we asked them the reason for doing this" Rima said while sipping her tea

"I think Rima is right" Amu said aswell

The others just nodded in approvement and stood up from their chairs,heading towards The Cross High School.

**+Cross High School+**

**+Music Room+**

Ikuto laughed very hard so does Minoru,Rui and Seiji about the little Gay incident.

"Kyahaha!!I can't believe it!!its super funny!!" Rui spoke while laughing

"Super Hillarious!!HALF NAKED!!" Seiji also added,while he laughs hard also

"Yeah,he looks priceless" Minoru said with a laugh too

"Your plan worked great!!Rui,we should do it again sometimes" Ikuto said while trying to hold his laughter

"Chill,Ikuto,its only the first plan of my new 18 master plan" Rui said while showing a "V" sign with her fingers.

"Now,because we already have fun,let's practice for the next concert" Minoru said while standing up from his chair

Ikuto,Rui and Seiji stood up also and grab their musical instruments.

Ikuto on the violin,Rui on the electric piano,and Seiji on the drums while Minoru is on the guitar.

Minoru began to sing

Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka  
Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai  
Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai

Ubawareta no wa nan da?  
Kawaranai sekai de  
Kikoete kita no wa nan da?  
Shikisai no uta

Everything is bright

Kudakechitta yume o asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni  
Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni  
Ima kaze no naka

Taningoto mitai ni waraenai  
Samishisa dake ja nuguenai

Kachitotta mono wa nan da?  
Arasoi no hate ni  
Kikoete kita no wa nan da?  
Kanashiki sakebi

Everything is crying

Kudakechitta yume o asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni  
Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni  
Ima kaze no naka

Dare mo nakasenaide kaere mitasu kokoro ni  
Mou nani mo kamo koete

Everything is bright

Ano hi mita sora o negai no saki e todokaseru you ni  
Sekai no hajimari souzou no asa ni bokura masshiroi  
Ima kaze ni naru

(Code Geass R2-OP2-World End)

"Alright that's oughta do it" he said while Ikuto,Rui and Seiji just nods.

**Meanwhile The Guardians**

**+Cross High+**

"I think they're in the Student Council room" Nagihiko said

"But we don't were that is!!" Yaya said

"How about we asked somebody" Amu added

"That's a good idea,Joker" Kairi said also

"Okay,Lets go" Tadase said

Then a guy in the hallway passed by them and Tadase stops him then ask him

"Excuse me,if I may ask where is The Student Council room located?"

The guy just looks at them,then at Tadase

"Its on the 3rd floor" he just answer with a slight grin and come towards Tadase,he leaned so he could face Tadase clearly and whispers in Tadase's ear

"Hey,call me 'kay" while giving Tadase his phone number card and then he winks at Tadase then leave.Tadase look was priceless as does the Guardians.

But they continue walking up the stairs towards the 3rd floor and eventually arrived in front of The Student Council room.They knocked the door in unison but no answer,then Yaya opens the door quite roughly and the Guardians see just an empty room with no one inside,all of them just waltz inside the room when suddenly from behind two strong hands hug Amu.

"What are you doing here,Amu?Miss me already?" the person said with a husky voice and a smirk

"I-Ikuto!" Amu just simply called his name with a bit of stuttering and a blush

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!LET GO OF HINAMORI-SAN!!" Tadase led out a yell

"Yo,Kiddy King and servants" he said ignoring Tadase while still hugging Amu from behind and his head on Amu's shoulder

"And may I ask politely,what are The In-Famous Guardians doing in this deserted room" he said again

"We're here to talk" Kairi said while adjusting his glasses

Ikuto just grins and let go of the blushing Amu

"Follow me" he simply said while exiting the room

Ikuto when downstairs and stops at the 2nd floor heading towards his classroom 2-A

"Why are we going to YOUR classroom!!" Tadase yelled while Ikuto just goes in his class,the fan-girls just squeeled happily when he came in "KYAAAA,IKUTO-SAMA!!" and they heard Tadase yelled to their idol and approach him with an angry face "Hey,TADAGAY!!DON'T YOU EVER YELLED AT IKUTO-SAMA LIKE THAT AGAIN!!YOU HEAR US!!TADAGAY!!".

While Tadase had a dumb looked and murmured "Ta-Tadagay?!"

He goes to his desk took his bag and stopping at someones desk muttering

"I'm going home,here a flower for you,Minoru just picked them for you" he puts the flower at the desk,his classmates looked at him with a smile,The Guardians also looked curiously.Then he leaves his classroom

"Lets go,you want to talked,right?" he said while walking ahead of them and The Guardians just follow,the curious Yaya asked him

"Hey,who's desk was that?That you put flowers on it"

Ikuto stops then looked back at them

"Raka" he just simply said

"Your girlfriend?" Rima suddenly asked him

"No,my twin sister,and besides I already have someone,I'm interested in" he said with a smirk while continue walking towards the 1st floor.

Amu looks at Ikuto curiously

"_I wonder,who?"_ she thought to herself(Aya:You're Dense Amu... Amu:S-Shut UP!!)

Ikuto lead them outside the school building and towards a forest near the school building and behind the trees is a marvelous and a quite big mansion.The Guardians eyes widened and look very surprised,

"There's a mansion this big?behind this school?" Nagihiko asked

"Yes" Ikuto simply answered and went inside the mansion.

_**+The Roman Mansion+**_

"Ah,Welcome Guardians,We've expected you" Minoru said when they got in

"Senpai,we need to talk" Kairi just said to Minoru with a quite strict tone

"Oh,Yes,Alright,Please sit here and make yourself's at home" he calmly smiled

"I think,I'll go and wake Rui plus Seiji" Ikuto said boredly

"Please do,Ikuto and please tell Seiji to make the tea for our guest" Minoru said to Ikuto while he just nods and went upstairs.

"Now,what is it that you want to talked about?" Minoru said to the Guardians

with a kind tone

"Yes,Senpai,We want to know the purpose of this merge?" Kairi said while adjusting his glasses

"We….." Minoru answered but stops when someone cuts in

"We Don't Know" Ikuto and Rui said in unison

"You all know that the one that made the plan is not the four of us" Rui said with an annoyed tone

"Yes,what Rui said is true" Seiji comes in while bringing tea and snacks

"You already know who made it,right?the one in the video?"Minoru said

"Well,If we may know who is she?" Rima said while sipping her tea also annoyed

Minoru,Rui and Seiji just looks at Ikuto,Amu also looked worriedly at Ikuto.

"Raka Tsukiyomi" he simply mutter

"Your twin sister,from earlier?" Yaya ask still munching on the snack

"Well,may we meet her?" Kairi asked politely

Then silence,Tadase was about to talk when Amu suddenly cuts in

"You can't,because Raka-chan is already dead" she just simply answers Kairi's question

The others are shocked that Amu knows about it

"Hinamori-san,How did you know?" Tadase asked curiously

Amu was about to answer then Ikuto suddenly hug her and puts his chin on her hair

"Forget already?She is MY personal maid" He said with a smirk and Amu just blush red very red

Minoru,Rui,and Seiji just grins.

"She did this because she wants us the High School student to feel of having a little sister or a brother,because most of the students here are an only child,they don't have any younger siblings and the same goes to you in Seiyo so you guys could also feel of having an older brother or older sister"

Minoru explain

"Well,if you don't accept that is,we'll cancel it right away" Seiji said getting a nudged from Rui

"Ouch,Rui!!" Seiji just said and Rui points at Ikuto,he glared at Seiji.

"Well,enough of that!!How about a special guest star for the festival!!" Yaya suddenly said cheerfully

"That is a good idea,Yuiki-san" Tadase said with the others nodding in approvement

"Well,who do you have in mind?" Rima asked

Yaya just smiled happily and turn on the TV,showing The Hoshina Utau

Amu and Ikuto's eyes widened and mutter in unison

"Figures"

"So,you want to invite her?" Minoru asked

"I think it's a good idea" Nagihiko answers

Minoru just smiled,Seiji said also "Okay then that's settles it"

"Ikuto,please asked her" Minoru said in a kind tone

"Sure when we got home" he simply answers,letting Amu go.

"When you got home?!" Yaya yelled

"Oh,you didn't know?Hoshina Utau is Ikuto's sister and her real name is Utau Tsukiyomi" Rui explains

Nagihiko then said again "hmm….when I observe you four looked familiar"

"Ah!!Nagihiko!!" Rima suddenly yelled his name,she seems to figure out who they were

"Oh,Yes,you guys are in the band right?The Guilty Cross!!"he said in excitement

"E-Eh!!" the others said in unison

"The Cat Is Out Of The Bag" Ikuto,Minoru,Rui and Seiji said in unison

"Yaya is your biggest fan!!Well,Amu-chi and Rima-tan also!!" she happily said

"Really?Amu is my biggest fan,Amu I'm so happy" Ikuto said with a smirk

"A-Am Not!" Amu denied it

"Oh,you're so mean" Ikuto said with a sad tone

"Why don't you guys perform at the festival?" Nagihiko asked

"Sure,we would love too" Minoru said with a kind tone

**Unknown POV**

I was sitting on a tree branch while Len just cross his arm leaning on the tree.

"See,you're stalking again and why do you even drag me into it!!"Len said to me angryly

"Because I'm a girl,its not normal for me to be like this" I reply to him.

"Its not normal for a guy also!!only sick or crazy people did it" he replied

"But you're also stalking Kaho-chan" I protest

"Th-That's a different story" He also protest with a slight blush on his face.

"Len,this will be more fun" I smiled mischevously

"I'm not going to like this" he said with a sigh

"Tomorrow lets go to the music store" Len began to said again

"Sure" I said happily while swiftly jumping down from the tree branch.

**Amu's POV**

"_I walked home with Ikuto,of course,after that long talk or meeting with The Guardians and Student Council's.I am so tired and I so can't believe that Ikuto is Guilty Cross's band member.Thats explain it why he is so popular"_

She thought to herself

"Hey,Amu,How about tomorrow we go to the mall?" Ikuto suddenly said with a smirk

"Y-you mean l-like a d-d-d-ate" Amu said stuttering and a blush

Ikuto just chuckles "If you want to think that way" he said

"W-well,I don't have anything to do anyway" I said with my 'Coo&Spicy' tone

While he just smirked,I blush as usual.5 minutes later we arrived at his house.

"Hey,You're back!!" Utau greets us with a smile

"Soo,how's school,Amu?" she ask me

"hmm….So-so,how about you?" I simply answered

"Aha2x,Okay,I see.Oh and me?just like you Amu,so-so" she said happily to me and I smiled to her

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Ikuto said to Utau

"Huh?Why should I?Besides you're always skipping" she just said innocently

"Well….That's true" Ikuto replied back

"Oh,I'll go prepare dinner" I said while walking towards the kitchen

**Ikuto's POV**

"_Alright,Tomorrow Amu will go with me,it will be soo much fun_" I thought while chuckling

"Utau,The Guardians and The Student Council,asked you to perform for our festival,do you want to perform?" I asked her

While she is in her thinking stance then answer

"Okay,I'd love too" she answered happily

"And is something interesting going to happen?" she asked me curiously

"What?Oh,and tomorrow,I'm sorry I think I can't go to the studio with you,I have a little bussiness to attend"

She looked at me curiosly and

"If you're going to go with another random bitchy girl,you can't!!and I won't allowed it!!" she said angryly while pointing her fingers

"No,I'm going to the mall with Amu" I simply said knowing of her brother-complex

"Amu,Ah,okay!!if its her it's alright with me!!and good luck!!" she said happily to me while heading towards the dining room

"_Why is it she is so kind to Amu?huh,then this proves it,Utau approved Amu.She's never like this with other girls,oh,well.I just need to make Amu mine next"_ I said with a grin and headed towards the dining room to eat.

**+Tsukiyomi Residence+**

_**Saturday 1.00 o'clock in the evening**_

**Normal POV**

"Amu!Done yet?" Ikuto yelled in-front of Amu's room

"Wait a sec,Ikuto!be patiencent!!" Utau yelled back

"Utau,are you sure?" Amu said to Utau

"Yup!!You look great now,get out there and dazzle everyone!!" Utau said happily

Then Amu got out of her room,wearing the dress that Utau had picked for her(A/N:Amu and Ikuto Wear The Same Clothes Like On Ep 33 of The Anime).

Ikuto just smirked looking at her, "Why are you smirking?" Amu asked him

"Because Amu,You looked absolutely cute" Ikuto said while kneeling down and kiss her hand,Amu blush very hard while Utau just smiled happily.

"Shall we go?" Ikuto asked

"Sure" Amu replied

**+Mall+**

When the two of them arrived at the mall,they eat at the restaurant first,

"Are we going to eat here?" Amu asked Ikuto,while looking at a pretty expensive restaurant

"Yeah,why not?and of course I'll treat you" Ikuto replied with his trademark smirk

After they finished eating,they walked around the mall and do a bit of window-shopping.When suddenly...

* * *

**Aya:Soo...Cliffy?hhe3x**

**Ikuto:And what happens next?**

**Aya:-gives the next chapter-**

**Ikuto:-smirks at Amu-**

**Amu:I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Ikuto:You should,Amu-glomps at Amu-**

**Amu:-blushes- Pe-Pervert!!**

**Aya:Okie!!R&R,I need at least 5 reviews for each chapter now,if not,I WONT POST!!hhe3x**

**Raka&Utau:Be Sure To Read The Next Chappie,Because There's A Quiz At The Next Chapter...CHAPTER 13 OF I LOVE YOU,MASTER! See You All In The Next Chapter!!Raka and Utau Signing Off.-giggles-**

**Meanwhile**

**Tadase:WHERE THE HECK AM I?!Ah,A BIG FOOT!!HELP!!-runs away-**


	14. Cross Heart

* * *

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Aya:Okie,I got so many reviews!!yay!!thank you!!for reviewing and reading!!**

**_ArtGrrl-Yeah,Ikuto fans are like that!!hhe3x and thanks,of course I'll update XD_**

**_Amuto Forever-Thanks for loving it,you'll know who she is,of course I'll update!!hhe3x and yeah theyRULE 4EVER!!_**

**_sweettara10-Thanks,and I'll get it out soon!!hhe3x_**

**_shugocharapimp-yeah,guess so,don't worry I'll make her work more!!hhe3x and thanks_**

**_FuuBuu95-Of course!!and thank you!!_**

**_Morningstar04-thanks,oh,he is sometimes sensitiveI could see that!!hhe3x and of course I'll postmore soon._**

**_Amuto15-Yes,I'll continue!!thanks_**

**_KeikoHayasaka-Yeah,big foot!!hhe3x Yup,I'll update so you won't stalk me,hhe3x_**

**_helemeg93-Sure sure!!and thanks 4 reviewing!!hhe3x_**

**_Amulet CoolnSpicy08-Yeah...Maybe...Soon...hhe3x!!ah and thanks 4 reviewing!!they might be KahoEn though!!hhe3x_**

**_ilovecynthia-Yup,Cliffy,We'll just have to see that in this chappie,yeah he did!!Okie,I'll update!!thanks_**

**_RinYuki-Violin-Thanks,yeah,Kaho might be here!!hhe3x you'll see them perform soon!!hhe3x_**

**_HianoRei-Yeah,same here,and btw thankies 4 reviewing!!_**

**_xXxAmuToxXx-Yup,u should!!hhe3x and thankies 4 reviewing!!_**

**_Iceheat-Thanks!!and I will update!!hhe3x_**

**_RyuRi-Aha2x yeah they sure did!!hhe3x and yes i'll update more fatser!!hhe3x btw thanks 4 reviewing!!_**

**_GarrSaku-Really?Thanks soo much!!Ah,work hard I know you can make one like me!!I'm sure!!If you need help with ur story maybe I could help you!!hhe3x_**

**Guilty Cross:Okay Guys,SHUGO CHARA AND LA CORDA D'ORO DOES NOT BELONG TO AYA**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I knocked at somebody in-front of me and I was afraid of falling but then surprisingly Ikuto catched me and then I looked at the person I knocked.

My eyes widened when I saw him,he was a very cool guy,he had a cerulean blue hair,with golden eyes like mine and he was wearing a cream colored shirt with a white jacket and light brown pants with a dark brown colored just looks at me then "Sorry,Its my fault that I knocked you" he said his tone is kinda cold.

Then I regained my composure and began to stand again properly

"No,it's okay,I wasn't looking aswell" I replied to him,he looks at Ikuto then grins while Ikuto did the same thing back to him.

"Long time no see,Len" Ikuto simply said

"Yes,It has been awhile,Ikuto" the cerulean blue colored hair guy answered Ikuto

"Out on a date?" he asked Ikuto

"Yes" Ikuto replied with a smirked

"I-Ikuto!!" I yelled his name,and he just keeps smirking

"I see and may I know your name,if you don't mind telling me?" he asked my name,ignoring my denial with Ikuto

"I'm Amu Hinamori,I'm on the 8th grade of Seiyo Gakuen" I said to him,he seemed a bit surprised hearing my name but he regained his composure and

"Well,I'm Len Tsukimori,I'm on the 11th grade of Seiso Gakuen" he introduce himself,Ikuto was about to speak when we hear somebody yell

"LEN!!" she yelled and running towards us

"Ah,I see Ikuto is here" she looks at Ikuto

"Yeah,long time no see aswell,huh?Kirika" Ikuto said to her,she's quite beautiful,she wear a strapless ruffle white top that showed a bit of her belly and a very short black pants that stops on her she has a mahogany colored hair,it's a bit curly,her hair is till her shoulder and she also has lavender colored eyes.

"Wow!On a date,huh?" she asked Ikuto

"Yeah" Ikuto answered,I just sighed too tired to denied it

"Ah,nice to meet you!!My name is Kirika Kiritani,I'm on the 11th grade like Len and same school plus class liked Len" she introduces herself happily

"Ah,I'm-" about to introduce myself when she cut me off

"I know,you're Amu Hinamori an 8th grader on Seiyo Gakuen and currently living at the Tsukiyomi Residence working for them to pay your debt that Ikuto payed you" she explain happily in one breath

"Ah,h-how do you know all that?Kiritani-san?" I was a bit shocked

"Well,she always stal-" Tsukimori-san was about to answer my question when she closed his mouth with her hand and whispers something very very quietly.

"Utau-chan told me" she simply answered

"So you two on a date?" Ikuto asked them with a grin

"Of course not,we're here to buy some music scores" Tsukimori-san denies it

"And besides Len already got a beautiful girlfriend" Kiritani-san added with a smirk

"I guess we've got to go,we have to practice" Kiritani-san suddenly said

"Yeah,Well,I'll see you guys again tomorrow?" Ikuto said

"Yeah,sure,let's meet at her grave" Tsukimori-san replied then stops and speaks again "I'll see you soon again,Amu" Tsukimori-san said to me

"Yeah,sure,Tsukimori-san and Kiritani-san" I said to them happily

"Ah,you can call us Len-kun or Kirika,its fine,Amu-chan!!" Kirika said with a happy giggle

"Sure" I replied with a smile,then Kirika wave at me,I wave back and then the two of them leave.

**Meanwhile **

**With Kirika and Len**

"We are not really going home to practice are we?" Len asked sarcasticly

"Of course not" Kirika answered him,then she turn back and drag Len with sneakily followed Amu and Ikuto from behind.

"Glad I bought this binoculars" Kirika said with an evil laugh while Len just sigh

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the mall after all"

"Hey,Len I got a good name for the two of them" Kirika said cheerfully

"What is it?" Len asked boredly

"AMUTO!!Nice isn't it?"

"Yes,very nice,genius" Len said sarcasticly

"Also for you and Kaho-chan the name is KAHOEN"

"Wh-What?Oh,you're stalking us too don't you?"

"Yes,so?"

"So?So?You're invading my privacy!!"

"Oh,lighten up,I just saw you two kiss not more"

"You shouldn't do that,its not nice"

"Well,you're following me too,to stalk AMUTO"

"If its 'AMUTO' I don't quite care,it seem fun and if its 'KAHOEN' it seems…." Len stops

"Embarassing?" Kirika said continuing his sentence

"Yes,you promise this?" Len asked her

"Yeah Yeah" Kirika just replied

"What Yeah Yeah?Yeah Yeah,You really mean it or Yeah Yeah,You shut up?"

"Both" she answered

Len just sighed

**Normal POV**

**+The Park+**

Amu and Ikuto went to the park next after going to the mall to take a breather and they sit at the bench.

"Hey,Ikuto,you sure know a lot of people" Amu said to him while licking her chocolate ice cream

"Not really,if you mention Len,he's my cousin and Kirika is my co-worker" he replied

"Ah,Len-kun is your cousin??"

"Yes,he is and Kirika and I plus Utau and The Guilty Cross work for the same company" he just said

"Oh,I see,Kirika is a singer?" Amu asked him curiously

"No,she's a model and those two you could say they're best friends,they're very close" Ikuto simply answer

Amu clapped her hand suddenly "Ah,so that's why!!"

"Why what?" now Ikuto asked curiously

"Because her body is very nice and she's really beautiful,suited to be a model" Amu said happily

"Not as nice as you and beautiful as you,_Amu_" Ikuto said,emphasizing her name,Amu blush ten folds of red

"PERVERT" she just simply said while sticking her tongue

"Amu,you have chocolate at your cheek and lips" Ikuto said while looking at her

"Ah,I'll wipe it" Amu said

Then before Amu wipes it suddenly Ikuto lick her cheek and her lips

"Taste like strawberry with chocolate" Ikuto said with a grin

"IKUTO YOU PERVERT!!" Amu yelled while Ikuto just lick chuckles then laugh

"You're so fun to tease" Amu pouts then sticks her tongue to him again then thought

"_I knew it,to him,I'm just a kid that's fun to tease" _she thought sadly

"_Wait!!Why am I thinking like this?!Could I be falling for him?But I like Tadase,But isn't he Gay?"_ she thought again with a slight blush

"Thinking of me?" Ikuto asked her with a grin

"O-O-Of Course Not!!" I denied him,while he just grins andbent to me a bit

"Amu….Tonight………..Make Me A Curry Rice" Ikuto whispers to her sensitive spot and she blushed red

"What are you thinking?You perverted kid" Ikuto said again with a smirk

"N-Nothing!!You Perverted OLD MAN!!" Amu denied him with a yell as usual he just chuckles.

**Kirika's POV**

"What a cute couple,huh?Len" I said while looking at them through my binoculars,we were looking from a tree located behind the bushes.

"Yeah Yeah,but you should watch out for _**them**_" Len said to me boredly while leaning on a tree,he crosses his arm.

"I know….no sweat" I simply answered him while still looking at the couple with my binoculars.

"Ikuto and Utau can take care of themselves,now" I said again to him

"What about Amu?" he asked me while gazing something at his left side

"Ikuto will protect her" I answered him with a hint of a worried tone

"He should" he said again while pointing two familiar people to 're having an evil smile while looking at Ikuto and Amu.I jumped down from the tree branch and stand beside Len,looking at the two people.

"I won't let Ikuto and Amu to end up like Raka,I will never allowed it" I said with a cold tone

"If its not going to far yet,its not our bussiness if you think they cross the line then you can do what you like to them" Len also said with cold and annoyed tone.

Then there's quite a small 'bang' sound could be heard faintly from the place we hid…………

* * *

**Additional Character Info**

**Len Tsukimori:**A cerulean blue colored hair guy,that also has golden honey eyes,he seems cold at first and hard to crack his quiet and stoic personality but it seems that his girlfriend change him and also his cousins maybe even his friends.

Len is Ikuto,Raka,and Utau's cousin.

He is also said to be a prodigy at the violin the same as is also the same age as Ikuto and seems pretty close to his accompanient knows Kirika's secret about Raka and other things about her,it seems that he is helping her to keep her secret Why?Is Her Secret Important?

**Kirika Kiritani: **The mahogany colored hair girl that has lavender is a model at Easter Co,with Ikuto and Utau plus the Guilty also goes to the the same school as Len and they're also is actually keeping a huge secret about Raka,but doesn't want to tell anybody yet,except Len maybe and it is may hinted that she is close to Len's girlfriend,Kahoko and maybe Kahoko even knows her secret with Len.

She appears out of nowhere after Raka's death.

She is cheerful but she seems very mysterious about her past and sometimes avoid a conversation that involves Raka.

What Is Her Connection With Raka?Or Could She Be Connected To The Person Who Killed Raka?

* * *

**Aya:Okie,thats done!!hhe3x**

**Ikuto:Amu,How do you like your ice cream?-bent to Amu-**

**Amu:-blush- P-Pervert!!-runs away-**

**Ikuto:You can't run away from me,_Amu -_runs aftering Amu-**

**Utau:Oh,goodness me...btw R&R**

* * *

**Quiz**

**Raka&Utau:Back With Us Again In I Love You,Master! Quiz!**

**Raka:The Prize Is You Could Spend Your Time With...IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!!Only 10 person can though,mmmm,but you could still go anyways if its more than 10.**

* * *

**_Utau:Okay...1st Question : What Is The Name Of The Song That Minoru Sang?_**

**_(a)World End (b) Kiss!Kiss!Kiss! (c)O2_**

* * *

**_Raka:2nd Question : What Is The Name Of Ikuto's Band?_**

**_(a)NEWS (b)FLOW (c)GUILTY CROSS_**

* * *

**_Utau:3rd Question : What Is Len's Connection To Ikuto?_**

**_(a)Co-Workers (b)Cousin (c)Brother_**

* * *

**_Raka:4th Question : Who Is The Girl That Is With Len?_**

**_(a)Kirika (b)Utau (c)Kahoko_**

* * *

**_Utau:5th Question : What Did Kirika Named Amu and Ikuto?_**

**_(a)ToMu (b)IkuMu (c) AmuTo_**

* * *

**_Raka:6th Question : What Grade Is Amu In?_**

**_(a)7th (b)8th (c)9th_**

* * *

**_Utau:7th Question : What Is Kirika's Connection To Len?_**

**_(a)Best Friends (b)Lover (c)Enemy_**

* * *

**_Raka:8th Question : What Did Ikuto Fans Called Tadase?_**

**_(a)Tadase (b)Hotori-kun (c)TadaGay_**

* * *

**_Utau: 9th Question : What Is The Name Of This FF's Author?_**

**_(a)Aya (b)Marie (c)Tae_**

* * *

**_Raka: 10th Question : What Is The Name Of The Company That Ikuto,Utau,and Kirika Work For?_**

**_(a)Nimi (b)Corda (c)Easter_**

* * *

**Utau:Okay guys send your answers from your reviews-smiles-**

**Raka:We'll be waiting!!-smiles-**

**Raka&Utau:Raka and Utau Signing OFF-waves goodbye-**

**Ikuto:Don't Forget Okay,Girls -winks-**

**Fans:KYAAAA IKUTOOO -faints-**

* * *

**Aya:Btw guys my new FF is coming out My Own True Wish will be posted today and The Secret Of The 7th Lesson the day after tomorrow!!hhe3x Read It Okay!!**


	15. In My Dream

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:SHUGO CHARA AND LA CORDA D'ORO DOES NOT BELONG TO AYA**

**Cast:Happy Reading!!!**

**

* * *

****Normal POV**

"What am I going to do with you?Kirika" Len sigh

"Punish me?" Kirika ask innocently

"No,its useless scolding you. Just leave him like that" Len said

"Just leave him?don't you pity him?even though he is dead" Kirika said with an evil grin

"Yeah,just leave him and next time don't kill random people" Len just said

"He is so not like him only cares about money,they don't care who they killed or who will they killed…………Stupid People" Kirika said with an evil tone while Len just sigh and said,"Well,suit yourself".

Then the two leave the place,meanwhile Ikuto smelled a gun powder then mutters quietly, "Not _them _…..spying first,killing later,interesting".

"Ikuto,what's wrong?" Amu ask while Ikuto just shrugs, "Nah,worried about me?" he said with a smirk, "N-No,HENTAI!!!!" Amu just exclaimed while stomping off angrily while Ikuto just chuckles.

**Meanwhile**

"WHAT?!KILLED AGAIN!!!!BY WHO!!!" A girl yelled then came a boy and he said, "Relax. Dear. We'll get them again" he said with an evil tone then laughs.

_**+The Next Day+**_

_**+Tsukiyomi Residence+**_

"Amu!!Are you coming?" Utau said

"Wait a sec,I'm still doing the dishes here" she replied

"Well,Hurry up!!" Utau said again,1 minute later she finish washing the dishes then catch up to Utau and Ikuto who was waiting outside the house.

_**+The Cemetary+**_

About 10 minutes from the Tsukiyomi Residence,Amu,Ikuto and Utau arrived at Raka's grave but then they saw someone praying for her,they approach Raka's grave and that person who was praying was actually stood up when he sees them, "A bit late,huh?Ikuto,Utau,Hinamori-san" he said,"Sorry,Len-nii" Utau said

"No,I just arrived anyway" Len replied

"Len,do you brought it?" Ikuto suddenly asks him, "Yeah,here" Len replied while showing a blue case,Ikuto also seems to be carrying a white case and inside those case is a violin,Len's violin color is golden while Ikuto's violin color is mahogany.

The two then began playing they're violin,they're playing Salut d'amour perfectly while Utau and Amu where listening to their violins clap they're hands when they finished playing the spend about 30 minutes on Raka's grave then leave but Amu said before leaving,

"My name is Amu Hinamori,Raka-chan,I hope you don't mind that I sleep in your room and use your clothes" she pause then, "I hope I can talk to you again, next time!!" Amu said happily then leave the what she didn't know there's someone that was listening to her words,

"Raka,Isn't she kind?" the guy said, _"Yes,I like her"_

Minoru just smiled and said, "Like you said,this will be fun,Raka" while he imagines Raka smiling to him happily.

_**+Meanwhile with Amu,Ikuto and Utau+**_

**Amu's POV**

Len-san already gone home while the three of us were heading home then, "Ah,Sorry,I forgot.I can't go home with you.I have grocery shopping to do. Then meet you at home" I said to them

"I'll come with you" Ikuto said with his usual smirk while Utau just had a glint on her eyes then said, "Ah,I have a homework soo bye bye" while waving goodbye to us.

"Why do you have to come with me?" I asked Ikuto who was still smirking

"Because its dangerous for little girls like you" he simply answers

"Well,what about Utau?" I asks him

"Utau can take care of has self defense"

"Really?"

"Yeah,she learned Judo only 3 months though" he answered while I just have an 'I see' look.

We then arrived at the market,I was looking at the eggs while I ask Ikuto to look for the meat,after a while I finished taking the eggs and I wait for Ikuto in the magazine corner when suddenly an old guy in his thirty asked me out,

"Hey,Pretty,Wanna go somewhere?you and me?"

"No" I just said to him in annoyed tone then he suddenly grab my arm forcefully dragging me,I struggle to break free but his grip was to strong then someone grab my waist and said in an angry tone, "Sorry but she's don't _ever_ take what is mine!!"Ikuto said while emphasizing on a few words,then the guy let go of my hand and exited the market.

"T-Thanks" Amu said while stuttering while Ikuto just grins and said, "No problem".The two then payed for the grocery and head home.

"Hey,Ikuto,do you always protect your sisters?" I suddenly asked him who is in a daze but he replied,

"No,both of them have self-defense but I guess I regret it after all"

"Why?" I asked him curiously he just smiled sadly, "One of my sister died,right?I always believe they can take care of themselves but I was wrong they still needed my protection. Because of me Raka died and I'll carry this sin myself" Ikuto just said while I look at him seriously and said, "You know I think you should stop thinking like maybe Raka-chan will be very sad if she knows that you always blame yourself for her death"

He just chuckle lightly and said, "No,she won't be sad rather I guess she'll slap me"

"You deserve a slap" I said with a along the way we saw Kirika-san she's wearing a thin black over-coat till her knees,her coat only covers her clothes and black shorts that stop till her mid-thigh,she looks a bit scary,I glance at Ikuto,he seems to be….frowning?,Kirika-san saw us and greet us

"Yah!Amu-chan and Ikuto"

"Kirika-san?What are you doing here?" I asked her

"Oh,a few bussiness,that's all" she answered lightly

"What bussiness?" Ikuto asked her

"Not your bussiness,Ikuto" she said happily then mutters, "Yet,anyway".

"Well,I gotta go,Bye!!!" she said while waving to us then the two of us,Ikuto and I went home.

**Kirika's POV**

"That was close" I said to myself and took off my thin over-coat,revealing a red stain not a food stain but blood in my white tank-top.

"That guy sure can struggle" I said to myself again and chuckled then head one her way her cellphone rang, "Yup" in instance I gasped hearing the voice from the other side saying, "Long time no talk,Kirika" and I dropped my phone.

**Normal POV**

_**+Tsukiyomi Residence+**_

Amu prepared dinner for herself,Utau and Ikuto after they finished eating as usual Amu do the dishes also cleaning the table.

Amu finished doing the dishes and other things,she then went to her room and sit in front of her study desk looking at a picture of Raka with Ikuto,Minoru,Rui and Seiji,to Amu they seem soo happy and content about their life,Amu can't help but feel happy aswel just looking at the picture.

She then went to bed quickly because tomorrow is the school's festival that last for 3 days,the last day is the 14th of February a time for girls to be giving chocolate to the guy she loves/crush also there will be a Amu thought of two boys Ikuto and Tadase then she then she fell asleep and had a beautiful dream.

_**+Amu's Dream+**_

"Where am I?" Amu asked herself, "Its so peaceful here" she said again.

Amu was in a field with lots of flower and a pond,but then someone approach her and said, "Yeah,It is peaceful in here,huh?Amu-chan"

Amu look back and saw a girl around Ikuto's age she has pink hair like she does but a bit darker her hair is till her knees and also hot-pink eyes,

"Are you perhaps?" Amu asks

"Yeah!!My name is Raka Tsukiyomi,how do you do,Amu-chan!!" Raka said happily

"R-Raka?" Amu stutters, "Yup,the one and only" she said while giggling

"And of course,you can use my room plus my clothes" she said again happily, "Thank You,Raka-chan" Amu said with a smile.

Then Raka sat beside Amu and said "So,what's bothering you?"

Amu told Raka about her problem and after she finished telling her problems,Raka just smiled and replied,

"Okay,First thing first,why do you like,Tadase?"

"Because he's…….cute and handsome?" she said

"Then how about Ikuto?"

"I don't know" Amu answered

"I think you already know the answer on who you really like" said Raka she pause for a second then said again, "When you really like someone. You don't need reason to as why you like him. You just like him without knowing why"

It was silence for a second then Amu speaks, "I think maybe that is the answer"

"Yeah,it is the answer for your problems", "But,Raka-chan,What if he doesn't like me back?I'm not perfect for him" Amu said sadly while Raka just chuckle making Amu thought that she really is Ikuto's twin,fraternal actually.

"Amu-chan,the only way to love is not by loving someone perfect but by loving someone imperfect. Love doesn't always have a happy ending" Raka said, "It doesn't?" Amu asks

"No,it simply never ends. If you died your love will still live on,like me and Minoru" Raka just said while Amu nods then Raka said again,

"Now,are you ready?Or are you still confused?"

"No,I know who I truly like You,Raka-chan" Amu answers confidently and happily while Raka smiled and said,

"Good,go get him and who ever it is that bothers you,be strong,trust him and remember I'll always watch over you your Guardian Angel".

Amu smiled happily hearing that and hugs Raka also with Raka hugging her back.

_**+End Of Amu's Dream+**_

Amu woke up and walk to her study desk,took Raka's picture and said, "Thank you soo much,Raka-chan".Then she rush to the bathroom for a shower then wore her uniform,prepare the breakfast for Ikuto and Utau then left them a that she left.

Utau and Ikuto woke up then they went downstairs,they saw a note on the table saying

'To:Ikuto and Utau.I'm going ahead,my class is preparing for the you at the festival and I already prepare your breakfast.'

"Her class,huh?should we visit her class together later,Ikuto-nii?" Utau asked her brother

"Sure,that will be fun" Ikuto replies with a grin.

_**+Meanwhile In Amu's Class+**_

**Amu's POV**

"_I can't believe it!!I have to be a maid at home and now here!!Wait,waitress actually but its still the same!!!I have the worse luck"_ as I thought with a class is opening a café and I become one of the waitress with Rima.

Nagihiko and Tadase as waiters. The class café is pretty crowded and its tiring me plus its lunchtime now.

Then from outside the class café,all of us heard a squeel, "KYAAAA!!!!Hoshina Utau!!!!!" and another, "Wait,then behind her must be,KYAAAA!!!GUILTY CROSS!!!!And And Kirika!!!"

All of us the waiters and waitresses plus the guest could hear the squeel clearly then surprisingly they come to our class or class café,Utau seems to look around first then she saw me and runs to me

"Amu,I came as promised" she said happily then somebody grab my waist and also said

"Don't forget me too,my beloved maid" while I just turn back and said,"I-Ikuto" with a stutter and a blush.

Minoru-senpai,Rui-senpai and Seiji-senpai plus Kirika-san already sat down and called Ikuto also Utau to join them,I followed behind to take they're orders but then all of us glance at the door because of another squeel,

"Look Look!!!Its Len-kun!!!He's so handsome!!!!" then Minoru-senpai raised his hand and wave to him, "Len,over here!!" he said,

Len-san seems to notice and approach us then sit beside of them ordered and I went to the back or kitchen to take they're order but when I was heading to they're table they seem very serious and gaze in unison at something or someone.

I look at the one they're gazing and it was Tadase-kun while I just thought or ask myself, _"Why are they looking at Tadase-kun like that?"_

When I was getting close to their table,they adverted their gaze and Utau said to me who was putting they're orders,

"Hey,Amu,watch us later,okay?!" while I just nod and leave they're table.I went to the kitchen and were surprised that Yaya were there,

"Amu-chi,the day after tomorrow is Valentines,right?Who are you gonna give to?" she asks me happily while jumping up and down, "A secret" I just said with my cool and spicy tone.

"Aah,Amu-chi!!!Come on!!" Yaya whine

"Well,how about we make chocolates together at my house tomorrow and maybe you two could stay over" Rima said

"Yay!!!Yaya would love too!!!"

"Amu,how about you?" Rima asked me

"Well,I want to but….." I replied,Rima seems to know my next words and she took my hand,dragging me to Ikuto's table and said, "Hey,tomorrow Amu will stay at my house so she can't go home,got it" Rima said with a cool tone while Ikuto and the others just looks at her,then I saw a glint on Utau,Rui-senpai,and Kirika-san's eyes,

"Sure,why not,socializing or girl talk is needed for us girls" Utau said,

"It does?" Seiji-senpai asks, "It does,Seiji" Rui-senpai said,

"Besides it seems to be very important,right?Amu-chan and Rima-chan" Kirika-san said while the two of just nods in unison,

"By the way,how do you know my name?" Rima asked her, "Oh,Minoru just told me,right?Minoru-kun" she answered while Minoru-senpai just nods in agreement.

"So,how about it?it seems Utau agree,how about you,Ikuto-senpai?" Rima asks,

"What are you going to do at her house anyway?" Ikuto asked curiously,

"None of your bussiness" Rima and me said in unison,

"Oh,it is my bussiness besides you are mine,Amu" he said with a smirk also emphasizing my name which make me blush.

"Alright then girls stuff" Rima said, "Girls stuff,eh?" Ikuto said with a sly grin while the others said in unison, "Don't even think about it,Ikuto"

"I'm not thinking about anything" he pause then said, "Besides girls stuff is like or they talked about……" with a smirk,

"Boys" Len-san suddenly said while sipping his tea, "Yes,that's right" Seiji-senpai also said. "Don't worry,Amu. Me,Rui-san and Kirika-san will locked Ikuto somewhere,so have fun" Utau said to me happily while me and Rima nods happily.

**Ikuto's POV**

_**+Assembly Hall+**_

"_I wonder who will Amu talk about?"_I asked myself then chuckle, _"Well,who ever you're going to talk about Amu,in the end you'll be mine anyways"_ I thought.

"Hey,Ikuto,come on!!" Seiji called me then I went to stage and when the curtains are lifted, I saw many people who was squeeling and also clapping at us even though we haven't perform Minoru said, "Okay,guys,we'll sing a song that is……True Light!!!",I was already prepared,then Minoru gave us a signal then we began,with me on the violin,Rui on the electric piano while Seiji on the guitar with Minoru while he also sings.

**Kanashii hodo hikari dashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare **

**Tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta  
Kainarasareta jiyuu ga ata  
Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru  
MASUKU o hazushi hajimeta My Soul**

**Kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru  
Mitasarenai kokoro aru nara  
Tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e**

**Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai  
Mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi  
Hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku**

**Kieyuku Fake Light  
Umareyuku True Light  
Kono te ni...**

**Shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero  
Tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe**

**(D.N. Angel OP-Byakuya~True Light)**

After we finished the song,the crowd gave us an applause then we bow as a thank you.

Utau performs next with me as her accompanient,she sang a song as usual her first song is a song that was made by Raka or was sung by Raka.

Utau always does that everytime,she says to me is to honor Raka and also so that people will always remembers about her,her beloved sister.

The song is called Ebullient Future,it's a soft but fast song.

**Love, I've got to feel it  
If you put your trust in me  
I know what my life would be  
Oh, you are all I ever need **

**I try to hear what you say  
So I pray  
But you're fading away  
Don't go and break my fragile heart  
We won't fall apart  
'Cause you're my only star**

**I wonder why my tears come at night  
Calling you, so like a little child  
All the things you have in mind  
I wish I could see your insides**

**I feel alone and empty  
You're far, that's why I can't bear to be  
Move on, but it's not that easy  
Oh, don't you know I still believe**

**No one can stand in your way  
Here I stay  
There'll be another day  
Won't cry and get rid of scars  
Always in my heart  
Gotta find a way to start**

**How am I supposed to know what's right  
Missing you, and I do lose my mind  
Just wanna be by your side  
I will wait for your love and smile**

**I've been thinking of you, my dream...  
Every time I take a breath, feel brand new  
Open up your heart with my key  
Oh, can't you hear my heartbeat**

**My love, you've got to feel it  
And if we put our trust in you and me  
You know what our lives would be  
Oh, you are the one I believe**

**(Ef-A Tale Of Melodies OP- Ebullient Future)**

She finished the song and also earned applause from the crowd she then yelled, "Thank you!!!Next song is Black Diamond!!!" while the crowd squeel in happiness.

At the beginning of the song,I played the violin part for 15 seconds then she sings

**Ichiban no negai goto oshiete  
-anata no hoshii mono-  
VOLUME furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
Ookina koe de sakende mite **

**Taiyou ga mezame no uchi ni  
Hajimeyou sekai wa  
Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru  
Sou kimi no te wo totte**

**Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni  
Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni  
Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND**

**Furueru te de inori wo sasagete  
-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-  
Ishi no nai ningyou no you ja ne  
Namida datte nagasenai**

**Kizutsuite mo uso darake demo  
Kesshite kusshinai  
Honmono dake ga kagayaiteiru  
Mienai chikara ni sakaratte**

**Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiru no?  
Mayotteru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru  
Subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni  
Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND**

**Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni  
Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni  
Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND**

**(Shugo Chara Insert Song-Black Diamond)**

Utau finished her song then bows in unison with me and went backstage then went to the stage and asks the crowd in a loud tone,

"Okay,Request!!What song and Who will sing!!" then after that he pick one of the audience and asked her,

"What song do you wish for?" while the girl was in a thinking stance and said, "Brand New Map"

"I see and who is the lucky singer" Minoru asked again with a smile, "Ikuto-kun!!" she said happily then went back to her seat.

"Well,everyone give your wonderful applause to Ikuto who will sing Brand New Map!!!!" the crowd gave an applause for me,Minoru went backstage,he went pass me and said, "Good luck and try to impress her" while I just grins.

**Amu's POV**

"_I was watching Ikuto's band and Utau perform.I gotta say they are quite awesome!!I was watching them with the Guardians and they seem to be in awe aswel"_ as I thought to myself and I was very surprised when a girl said that she requested Ikuto to sing.

Then I saw Ikuto coming out from the backstage and began to sing

**(Chorus)  
I'm gonna be on my way  
Bye bye, my younger days  
Now wipe your tears away **

**Te ni shita chizu wa  
Furuku natte iku bakari  
Boku no ushiro ni  
Michi wa dekiru no dakara  
Say goodbye to younger days...  
and I say hello the real world, the real life!  
Sou ieru hi made  
Boku wa kaera nai yo**

I was in awe that Ikuto actually can sing quite good and he made all the girls in fangirl mode and they almost faint while I just sweatdropped seeing them.

**Setsuna sa wo yasashi sa ni kaeru  
Deai no kiseki dake wo mitsumetai**

**Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto  
Wakari hajimete kita mitai da  
Boku ga boku de iru koto ga  
Futari musunderu kizuna**

**(Chorus)**

**Uso no yowasa wa  
Jikan ga oshiete kureta  
Koi no chikara wa  
Kimi ga oshiete kureta**

**Samishi sa ni make sou na yoru ni wa  
Omoide kaki atsumeru boku dakedo**

**Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto  
Kujikechai sou ni naru keredo  
Kodoku kidoru wake ja nakute  
Kaze ni fukaretai dake  
Ima no boku ni dekiru koto  
Sonna ni ooku wa nai keredo  
Wakaregiwa ni utsumuiteta kimi wo  
Warawasetai dake**

**Itami ga aru kara yorokobi ga aru  
Namida no tsubu ga egao wo tsukuru  
Dakara mou kore ijou  
Nanimo kowagara nakute ii**

**Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto  
Wakari hajimete kita mitai da  
Yume wo yume de owarase nai chikara  
Tashikametakute  
Toki ga kako ni naru mae ni  
Tadori tsukitai basho ga aru yo  
Boku ga boku de iru koto ga  
Futari musunderu kizuna**

**(Chorus)x6**

**(Blood+ ED-Brand New Map)**

After he finished singing the crowd gave him an applause,with me also giving him my applause,he bowed then glance at me with a smirk,he suddenly approach me and said, "Will you sing with me?" with his trademark smirk while I blush ten folds of red but then he carried me bridal style to the stage and surprisingly the crowd squeeled happily at the way to the stage he whispers, "An Endless Tale,Okay?" while I nod,I actually already heard the song and love that song very much that he was mentioning,the song was actually sung by Minoru-senpai and Raka-chan they say that the song was made by Minoru-senpai as a White Day present for Raka-chan.

"Everyone we'll sing An Endless Tale!!" he yelled

**Kimi no tame ni Boku no tame ni  
Nani ga dekiru? ****Mienai nani ka ni michibikare  
****Bokura wa mata  
Meguriaeta ne  
Yakusoku datta Toki o koete  
**  
**Kimochi ga sukitooru yo (sou da ne)  
Kawaranai egao ni ima **

**Eien ni monogatari wa  
Kimi o shujinkou ni erabu yo  
Takusan no deai to sayonara ga  
Michishirube sa (michishirube sa) Bokura no**

**Tokenai pazuru ni mayoikomu  
Yume Toki demo  
Kimi ga ita kara Kimi ga iru kara  
Tsuyoku nareta**

**Itsuka mata hanaretemo (heiki da yo)  
Kokoro ga yobiau nara**

**Mienai kara wakaru nda  
Bokura o tsunaideru kiseki ga  
Ame o koe Kaze no oka o koete  
Kagayaku no sa (kagayaku no sa)**

**Eien ni monogatari wa  
Kimi o shujinkou ni erabu yo  
Takusan no deai to sayonara ga  
Michishirube sa (michishirube sa) Bokura no**

**(Digimon Frontier ED-An Endless Tale)**

We sang together from the first paragraph till the song then finished the crowd was in awe but the clap they're hands in unison and there were murmurs also squeels.

We when to the backstage with me following him from behind still not believing what I have done and my face was very red because of my blush.

Utau suddenly hugs me and said,

"Amu!!!You were awesome!!!no Amazing!!!!"

"Really?but it kinda suck" I said

"No,your voice was amazing,it seems you have talent" Sanjou-san said.

"What she said is true,Amu" Ikuto said as always he emphasize my name and I blush

"Yes,Hinamori-san" Minoru-senpai said with a smile also everyone smiled at me even Ikuto which surprised me.

I smile back to them while think of how to face my friends later.

* * *

**Okay,guys sooo sorry very late chapter!!!hhe3x,but because its late soo I decided to make it longer as a token of forgivenessXDXDXD**

**and maybe for the future chapter it will be updated quite long because I have sooooo many exams and homeworks!!!Wish me luck 'kayXDXDXD**

**Also for the quiz I'll announced it on the next chapter for the suspense!!!hhe3x**

**PLEASE R&R,Max 5 If you want me to update 'kayXDXDXD**

**Also Thank You For The Reviews!!!**

_KeikoHayasaka-Yup,just wait for itXDXD thankies for the reviews and of course I will!!hhe3x_

_SilverHeartzLuv-Thank You soo soo much!!!and I appreciate itXDXDXD also thankies for the reviews_

_EmikoHoshiko-I wish you luck!!hhe3x and thankies 4 the reviewsXDXDXD_

_Morningstar04-Yup!!I will and thankies 4 the reviewsXDXDXD_

_Amuto15-Your Welcome and I will update!!!Thankies 4 the reviewsXPXPXP_

_RosalieHaleTwilight-Thankies for the reviews and your critics!!!I'll try my best to improve my grammarXDXDXD_

_snowinginspring-Yeah!!!you can say that again!!!!_

_RinYuki-Violin-Aha2x Really?Well mysterious is my middle name!!!hhe3x_

_RyuRi-Thanks Thanks!!Will do!!!hhe3x_

_babo123-Why thank you soo much!!hhe3x_

_xXxAmuToxXx-Yay!!you got that right!!!-does happy dance with you too-_

_Moonlight-Rose19-Thank you soo much!!!I will updateXDXDXD_

_Reni is ma name-Really?Hi,Amu-chan!!!hhe3x_

_Ochibi-san117-Yeah,hhe3x,ThankiesXDXDXD_

_NoName4863-Thankies for participatingXDXDXD_

_Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha-Thank you!!Will doXDXDXD_

_GarrSaku-Your welcome and thankies 4 the reviews_

_oxCuteKataraox-Of course!!And happy reading!!!hhe3x btw Thankies_

_Moons-chan-Oh,there will wait and see!!hhe3x,no not quite similar though!!Yeah,its a pity that Lelouch died!!!-cries- Thankies btw_


	16. Madoromi No Rakuen

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**Aya: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!!!!!!**

**Aya: Thankies my reviewers!!!and thanks xXxAmuToxXx!!for beta-ing my fanfic!!!hope we can work together again and be the best of friend!!! **

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

_"I gotta admit that Amu's voice is beautiful,she could replace Raka's position as our vocalist in Guilty Cross"_ I thought and because of today's events tire me,I decided to take a nap on the school roof.

**+Ikuto's Dream+**

I was standing in a field,there's many flowers with different colors and a pond,the water was so clean and unstain.

"Hey,Twin Brother" someone said to me while I just look back and said with a relax tone, "Yo! Long Time No See".

My twin sister who died a year ago smiled to me,

"_Honestly I could only meet her in my dream this is the fifth time I met her,it seems this is her world or her personal heaven,they also said that a person who already died will become an angel, I guess that is true, she has become an angel but Amu is more beautiful than her by a long shot"_ as I thought with a chuckle.

"Oh,yeah. She is beautiful,I like her too!!" she suddenly said while I just frowned,

"Raka,please not again. My thoughts are private",

"Idiot,it happens naturally,we are twins eventhough fraternal bond is still close than any normal sibling" she said while sticking her tongue out.

"Since you came,you want to talk about something,correct?" she just said

"Yeah" as I replied

"Well,what is it?"

"Do you think Amu is suited to take your position as a vocalist in Guilty Cross?"

"What?!Only this frilly question,its not even worth my time!!Do' Aho**(1)**!!"

"Damn You,Raka!!!"

"She is suited,she's got a great voice and plus beautiful"

"Odd,I picture you saying no and said that she suck,ugly,b**ch and anything"

"No,besides I said I like her sooo that means I acknowledge her. If its about Amu. I'll always says yes"

"A 'yes' at anything then"

"Yeah,as your girlfriend too"

"Girlfriend,huh?" I said with a grin

"Not confident,are we?or is it because of Tadagay?"

"Well……Not really….." I said unsure

"Oh, know you should go for it,confess to her!!"

"Sister,she likes Tadagay"

"Really?How did you know that she likes him?And what is your prove?"

"She always blushes so much when she's near him"

"Heck,Ikuto. Amu always blush when she is with you and she only shows her trueself to you"

"Does she really?"

"Yes,she does!!She only shows her outer façade to Tadagay while to you its her true personality that she has hidden all this year. And now finally there's a person who she can show her real personality too. That is you" she said while pointing at me

"I have to admit that I love her,Raka" I said with a smile genuinely while gazing at the sky

"Well,she loves you too"

"How did you know?"

"See,she came here,yesterday"

"Here"

"Yes,she needed someone to talk too about her she loves and such"

"I see"

"Can you confess now?" she said

"I guess I can" I just replied

"Just confess at the 14th of february"

"Why?Oh, Day"

"Ahahaha,then ready?"

"Yeah,always.I've been waiting for this day"

"Now that's my me all about it later,Okie dokie"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah"

"Then that's a deal!!Good luck!!" she said happily before dissapearing.

**+End Of Ikuto's Dream+ **

I woke up seeing Minoru sitting beside me,watching me as I opened my eyes.

"So,sleeping prince met my beloved angel,huh?" he said

"Yeah,as always" I said

"You know,she become more beautiful there,right?"

"So-so"

He just chuckles and said, "I see,you're being lecture by her again"

"No,more like giving me advice"

"Okay Okay,I see" he said with a smile

"By the way,Ikuto. I just saw your princess earlier.I think she went to the haunted house. As Tadagay's pair" he said with a smirk

"Really?This will be interesting,Minoru"

"Well,happy to help you. As always I'll just observe happily"

Then I exited the roof with Minoru,heading towards the haunted house with a smirk still plastered on my face.

**Amu's POV**

"_After I finished singing,my friends were praising me about my voice. They say I sing beautifully. And I said thank you to all of them using my Cool&Spicy tone as always" _I thought with a sigh.

My friends and I are going to the haunted house,hearing the words haunted house made my soul comes out. I absolutely hate scary things.

We then reach the haunted house,each of us as a pair.

Kuukai is paired with Utau,Yaya with Kairi,Rima with Nagihiko and me with Tadase.

Me and Tadase were the last to enter the haunted house,as we entered a women ghost with black long hair surprised me plus scaring me and I screamed then ran off forgetting about Tadase.

As I ran,I bump into someone. I shot my head and saw Ikuto,he smirked at me

"Fancy meeting you here,Amu" he said as he extend his hand and I tooked it. He helped me stood up and I said

"Thanks,And why are you here?Alone?"

"Welcome,I'm bored and no" he said still smirking

"So who are you with?" I asked curiously

"Minoru but then I heard a girl screaming and we were separated" he explain

"W-Well,Sorry!!!" I yelled then he just smirked

"Want me to help you get out?"

"N-No!!I-I don't need your help,I'm capable of doing that by myself!!" I said stuttering and looked the other way,hiding my blush.

As I looked the other way then suddenly a ghost surprised me and I unconciously hug Ikuto tightly. I heard him chuckle,and said

"Come on" as he carried me bridal style and found the exit.

We got out and he put me down,I could hear girls squeeling while the guys just mutters something. Suddenly someone hug him from behind,

"Iku-pyon!!You left me!!I'm so deadly scared!!" and it was Minoru-senpai

"Geez, acting like my fraternal twin sister. Iku-pyon?" he said as he tried to break free from Minoru-senpai's grasp,then Minoru-senpai let go and said,

"Yeah,I called you that. What's wrong?"

"mmm……Awkward" Ikuto said

"Ah,Amu-chan is here too. Wow!is it me or you're getting more beautiful?" Minoru-senpai said and I blush slightly

"Minoru,you just met her. 30 minutes ago" Ikuto sigh

"Really?I was napping" he said lightly

"You met her again?"

"I……….Always met her. My beautiful angel" he said sadly but then smiled and looked at his watch then hit his forehead and said

"Oh my god,I forgot to sign the papers!!!Well,see ya lovebirds later!!!"

I just nod while Ikuto, "By the way,Minoru!Where's Len and Kirika?" he yelled

Minoru-senpai look back and said with a grin, "Behind you,cat" then run off.

We looked back in unison and saw Len-kun leaning on the wall and Kirika-chan eating a cotton candy.

"So,What's up?" she asked

"Where have you two been?" Ikuto asked

"She goes on tour around your schools" Len-kun said

"It was fun!!And I got this cute kimono for Kaho-chan,red is her color" she said

"Tell me about it" Len-kun said with a sigh

"Ah,Amu-chan by the way do you have a dress ready for the prom?" Kirika-chan asked me while I shook my head

"Yay!!Shall we go shopping?!" she said happily

"But I don't have any money to buy a dress" I said

"hmm…..Len credit me" she said

"You're so……." Len said but was stop mid-way

"Don't worry,Amu. I'll buy you a dress,but….." he said and I know the consequences or a catch,I have to pay him somehow

"But,What?!" the suspense is getting in to me

"You have to go to the prom with me" he said smirking while I blush beet red and I could hear Kirika-chan giggling

"W-Well,since you're going to buy me a dress,I'll have to repay it by going to the prom with you" I said in a Cool&Spicy tone

He just chuckles, "You don't need to act like that to me,Amu" he said and I blush yet again.

**Normal POV**

The others just got out from the haunted house and approach us. The girls were planning to go to the mall to buy a dress while the guys just groaned in frustration also knowing that they have to carry our shopping bags.

Then after 10 minutes of planning and choosing the right mall.

**+At The Mall+**

"Amu,which store do you prefer?" Utau asks

"I don't know" Amu just said

"Kirika,look at her" Utau suddenly said and Kirika nods

Kirika circles Amu and said,

"Nice body and since your hair is pink. Natural color suits you the most. Your dress code is either black or white and maybe light pink" Kirika said confidentally

"Yeah,I agree with Kirika. Those three colors will do" Utau said while Amu just nods

"Well,then shall we go?" Rima asked and we all nod in agreement

They went to the biggest dresses shop in the mall and for about 20 minutes each of them found the dress they wanted. But Amu's dress was chosen by Utau and Kirika who is seem to be an expert about fashion.

"Presenting Amu!!" Utau and Kirika said in unison

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu came out from the fitting room she was charming and not to mention beautiful. Her dress features a natural waist accented with a satin band and bow, and spaghetti straps. The color is pink with black lace accents and a touch of tulle under the short skirt that is till her knee. I just looks at her in awe,only hearing Seiji chuckles beside me and I glared at him but he stills laughs.

"It doesn't suit me is it" Amu said to me shyly and I just smirked

"No,it suits you perfectly Amu" I said with a smirked and she blush

"Iku-nii. Pay for it,Okay?" Utau said to me

"Yeah Yeah" I said as I walked to the cashier and pay for it. It cost about $79.00. No big I just got a salary,double.

Amu approach me then said, "mmm….Thanks Ikuto" with a smile that I love,I blush slightly and said, "Anytime,Amu".

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto has always been so kind to me and well going to the prom with him to repay for his kindness is not enough. Now I truly know that who I liked no I mean who I love is Ikuto but does he love me back?

"_Amu-chan,don't waver be confidence and trust him"_ I suddenly heard a voice and looked around

"What's wrong,Amu?" Ikuto asked

"No nothing" I said and we both approach Utau plus the others who was still trying the dresses.

Utau's dress was beautiful,it was quite simple but it suits her,maybe because the fact that she is beautiful. She wore a short red formal dress features a ruched sweetheart neckline and flattering empire waist.

While the dress that Rima choose also suits her,she wore short spaghetti strap dress with bow and glitter polka dots.

Yaya's was cute it was a polkadot. Her dress were wide contrasting straps highlight the low cut back and the sash on the empire waist ties at the base to accent it with a bow.

Kirika was the last,she was indeed a model with a great body.

She wore an elegant tea length halter dress that is cut high in the front to show off her legs and fabulous shoes. The halter bodice has five satin bands and a jeweled bow accent at the waist. Her dress colored is gold. I then looked to the left and saw like a hallucination. Raka was wearing a white lace bustier dress with square neck, empire waist with satin band and ribbon bow.

She looks at me saying something but I can't hear her, I was approaching her and was going to talk to her but then she put a finger on her lips and run off towards……….......................

* * *

**Raka: Time for th Quiz results!!!!!yay!!!**

**Utau: Ok,check your answer ladies and gents!!!**

* * *

**_Utau: Okay...1st Question : What Is The Name Of The Song That Minoru Sang?_**

**_(a)World End (b) Kiss!Kiss!Kiss! (c)O2_**

**Minoru: The song that I sang is** **'World End'** **so the answer is** **(a)**

* * *

**_Raka:2nd Question : What Is The Name Of Ikuto's Band?_**

**_(a)NEWS (b)FLOW (c)GUILTY CROSS_**

**Ikuto: My band name is** **'Guilty Cross'** **so its** **(c).** **And its not me who invent the name!!Just so you know!!**

* * *

**_Utau:3rd Question : What Is Len's Connection To Ikuto?_**

**_(a)Co-Workers (b)Cousin (c)Brother_**

**Len : Sadly I'm Ikuto's cousin so its (b)**

* * *

**_Raka:4th Question : Who Is The Girl That Is With Len?_**

**_(a)Kirika (b)Utau (c)Kahoko_**

**Kirika: That would be me!! Kirika so the answer is (a)**

* * *

**_Utau:5th Question : What Did Kirika Named Amu and Ikuto?_**

**_(a)ToMu (b)IkuMu (c) AmuTo_**

**Kirika: I named them AmuTo!!!yay!!so its (c)**

* * *

**_Raka:6th Question : What Grade Is Amu In?_**

**_(a)7th (b)8th (c)9th_**

**Amu: I'm on the _8th_ grade so (b)**

* * *

**_Utau:7th Question : What Is Kirika's Connection To Len?_**

**_(a)Best Friends (b)Lover (c)Enemy_**

**Kirika: (a). We're best friends!!!BFF!!Right, Len?**

**Len: I feel sick all of a sudden**

* * *

**_Raka:8th Question : What Did Ikuto Fans Called Tadase?_**

**_(a)Tadase (b)Hotori-kun (c)TadaGay_**

**Tadase: This is embarassing!!!They call me TadaGay so its (c)!!!And I'm not even Gay!!!I'm normal!!!**

**Other Cast: Liar!!**

**Tadase: AM NOT!!!**

* * *

**_Utau: 9th Question : What Is The Name Of This FF's Author?_**

**_(a)Aya (b)Marie (c)Tae_**

**Aya: Me!!of course!!Aya so its (a)!!!**

* * *

**_Raka: 10th Question : What Is The Name Of The Company That Ikuto,Utau,and Kirika Work For?_**

**_(a)Nimi (b)Corda (c)Easter_**

**Kazuomi: Easter!!Of Course!!!So Its (c)-laughs evilly- **

**Other Cast: -sweatdropped-**

* * *

**Utau: So the winners are!!!who followed the Quiz!!!yay!!**

**Raka: Its KeikoHayasaka, Emiko Hoshiko, Morningstar04, snowinginspring, RyuRi, and ****NoName4863 **

**Amu: Have fun with Ikuto!!**

**Ikuto: Well, don't be jealous Amu, I only love you!! **

**Amu:-blush-**

**Ikuto:-smirk-**

**KeikoHayasaka, Emiko Hoshiko, Morningstar04, snowinginspring, RyuRi,** **NoName4863 : Let's go Ikuto-kun!!!-pulls him away-**

**Ikuto: W-Wait a sec!!!-gets pulled into stores,amusement park,restaurant and etc-**

**Raka:Uh....He's going to be broke sooner or later**

**Utau: Who cares let him be-takes pictures-**

**Amu:You can say that again Utau!!**

**Yoru:R&R nya!!! **

* * *

**Ikuto: I'm sooo broke!!-hides in an alley-**

**KeikoHayasaka: Ikuto-kun!!Where are you?**

**Emiko Hoshiko: Yeah!!Let's play some more!!**

**snowinginspring: Ikuto!!**

**Morningstar04: Where did he go?**

**NoName4863: Found you!!-while pointing-**

**RyuRi: Come on, Ikuto-kun!! Time is money!!**

**Ikuto: Yeah and I don't HAVE any money!!**

**KeikoHayasaka, Emiko Hoshiko, Morningstar04, snowinginspring, RyuRi,** **NoName4863: Petty much, you're rich!!**

**Ikuto: I am?huh.......never know that then let us go ladies!!-shrugs-**

**KeikoHayasaka, Emiko Hoshiko, Morningstar04, snowinginspring, RyuRi,** **NoName4863**** : Yay!!!**

* * *


	17. Fruits Candy

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Summary :** Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA AND LA CORDA D'ORO IN ANYWAY!!!

**Aya:** Happy Reading!! Love ya!!! And So Sorry for the bad grammar and maybe spelling!!

* * *

**Normal POV**

**+Tsukiyomi Residence+**

After the long shopping,all of them went home. Amu, Ikuto, and Utau did the same. Amu cooked them dinner as always and then sit together in the dining room.

"Amu, sooo….you're going to Rima's house tomorrow?" Utau suddenly said breaking the silence

"Yes, Can I stay there?" Amu asked worriedly

"Sure you can, anything for my dear Amu" Utau said with a smile

"Thanks Utau" Amu replied happily

"Iku-nii, how about you?"

"Anything for you too, my beloved Amu" he said with a smirk whilst Amu blush

"Pervert!!" Amu just said, Utau giggles while Ikuto just grin playfully.

After dinner, Amu went to her room and began packing for tomorrow's sleepover at Rima's house. When suddenly Utau barged into my room happily,

"Amu!!Amu!!" she said

"What's wrong Utau?" I said

"Guess what, guess what. Rima invited me to her house too with Rui!!Kirika can't come she had a photoshoot tomorrow" she said happily

"Utau!That's great!!" Amu said happily too

"I'll get ready" Utau said and run off towards her room

Then Amu heard a beautiful violin sound from Ikuto's room,and Amu listened to it then fell asleep as she listen to it.

**Kirika's POV**

**+Tsukimori Residence+**

"You're so……." Len said to me

"I'm so what Len?" I said grinning

"Where have you been its 11.00 p.m.!!!" he said angrily

"I just went to Raka's grave" I said lightly

Then there's a very long pause from him.

But then Len speaks, "Don't you mean YOUR grave"

"I'm not dead, Len" I giggled

"Stop playing around" he growled,

"_One word of advice about Len. Don't get on his bad side. Scary" _I thought with a shiver

"I'm sorry,Len" I said feeling a little guilty

"No,I'm sorry. I was a bit hard on you,Raka" he said sincerely

I then took off my contact lens revealing my rose pink eyes and also taking off my mahogany colored wig. Now revealing my knee-length hot pink hair.

"I'm so sorry I burden you, by living with you" I said

"No,you've done much for me too. Well the least I can do is to let you stay here and spy them with you. Even though I don't quite like it" he said

"That come out as a lie. You do like watching them" I said with a giggle

"Think what you want to think" he said coolly

"Ah,let's spy them tomorrow at Rima's house. I bet Ikuto and the guys will do the same" I said happily

"No,I gotta practice" he said and I use my speciality the Kahoko special 'puppy dog eyes'. Kaho-chan his girlfriend taught me that.

And I saw him softening up and gives me a long sigh

"Okay Okay" he said then I jump up and down happily

"Thanks Len!!" I said and rushed to my room while he shooked his head.

"Can't wait till tomorrow!!" I said to myself.

I got in my room and

"What are YOU doing here?!?!In my room no less!" I spat

"Tsk. Tsk. Raka. Lighten Up." She said to me

"LEN!!" I screamed,I think Len heard me and he rushed to my room

"What is it, Raka?!?! I was just-YOU!!" he said angrily

"How do you do, Len?" she said while approaching him and was about to hold his cheek then I slap her hand

"Don't touch him!!Don't you dare touch him!!" I said angrily

"Why do you two hate me so much?" she faked being hurt

"Why?I wonder" I said being sarcastic

"Because YOU destroy our family. Thanks a lot." Len said coldly

"I just wanted to kill all of you" she said lightly

"I dare you" I said

"Nah, I think I'll broke that little girls heart. What is her reaction when she found out Ikuto-kun had a girfriend as perfect as me" she said

"Damn you, you slut!!!" I said

She shrugs and said, "Well then see you at the prom. But you have no authority to make me stay away from Ikuto. Cause to him you're just Kirika his Co-Worker and NOT Raka his twin sister" then she left by jumping from the window

"Len…..This is bad!!" I said

"It's a top priority we came to they're prom" he said

"I guess. Ready your tux" I said as I go to his room

"Yeah, Yeah" he said as he followed

He picked a 3-Button Notch in Black, satin lapels, and with barrel sleeves. The trousers are double pleated. Also not forgetting a navy blue tie.

"That's nice" I just said

"I guess" he shrugs

"Well, I think we should sleep if you want to spy them till morning" he said

"Yeah,sure. Night Len"

"Night" he said as I went to my room and drifted to sleep.

**Amu's POV**

Today's festival went fast and all of us are heading to Rima's house for the sleepover.

We then arrived at her house then went straight to the kitchen, and thinking the shape of our chocolate.

Utau made a chocolate that is shaped like a soccer ball,obviously for Kuukai. Yaya also made a chocolate shaped sword for Kairi,Rima made a chocolate shaped basketball for Nagihiko and Rui-senpai made a guitar shaped chocolate for Seiji-senpai.

The others ask me,who is the lucky guy that will get my chocolate.

And in unison I think light flickered in their heads and said in unison to me

"Must Be For Ikuto" I blush shades of red

"N-No" I stutter they just looked at me seriously then I just sighed in defeat

"Yeah, it is for him" I said, they squeel in happiness and Utau hugged me tightly, "Yay!!Amu,you're going to be my sister-in-law!!" she said happily

"Ikuto, huh. I suggest you make a chocolate shaped cat" Rui-senpai said

"I think it suits him" Rima just said

"Ikuto-senpai, is just like a cat!!" Yaya said happily

I just nod and after deciding on the shape of our chocolate,we began making them.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Why are you guys following me?" I said

"We want to spy on them too, see what kind of chocolate their making. And plus my girlfriend is in there!!" Seiji yelled

"You're such a drama queen,Sei-Sei" Minoru said with a chuckle

"And the awkward thing is. Why are YOU here?" Seiji and I said in unison

"I said 'Its fun to watch you guys,drooling over your lovely girlfriends'. You forget I said that?" Minoru said lightly

"Apparently yes" Ikuto said

Minoru shrugs then said, "Should've known".

**+Rima's House+**

We're in front of that Rima girl house and snuck in. We then looked towards the window and saw the girls cooking chocolate. Utau was making a soccerball shaped chocolate, Rui a guitar shaped, that Rima girl a basketball shaped and that Yaya girl a sword, and it seems Amu was making a chocolate shaped cat.

"_Interesting……Looks like I have a chance after all" _I smirk

"Sei-Sei, I guess Rui's chocolate is for you" Minoru said

"Yes!!" Seiji said happily

"Well, I guess you two are happy, want to go home now?" Minoru said

While me and Seiji nodded happily.

"Can't wait till tomorrow" Seiji said

"Same here" I added

"Ok, then guys let's stay at my house, it's a boys night out" Minoru chuckles

"Good idea" Seiji and I said unison.

**++Meanwhile++**

**Kirika's/Raka's POV **

"I should've known they would spy and even dear Minoru is there" I said as I looked into my binocular

"You know, Raka, I think you should go to an asylum" Len said

"Len, honey. Don't say such weird things, I'm completely normal and I'm Kirika right now, you can call me Raka when we're at home" I said cheerfully

"Suit yourself" he sighed heavily and I gave him my victory smile.

"Valentines……..I envy of you" I said sadly

"That's why I said you should told him" Len said, pissed

"Soon, by the way Kahoko is coming for the ball, right?" I asked ignoring his previous sentence

"Yeah, apparently" he sighed

"You secretly felt happy, right?" I smirked

He blushed slightly and said, "Kinda".

"Can't wait till tomorrow" I said still looking at Rima's house through my binoculars

"Tell me about it" Len just mutter

**+The Next Day+**

**+The Prom+**

**Normal POV**

Time passes quickly and the prom is finally here. The boys are wearing tuxedo's and the girls prom dresses. They were all cute and beautiful too.

And then someone came from the stage,carrying a microphone and said,

"Welcome everyone to the Seiyo x Cross High Valentines Prom!!And I take that you haven't gave your chocolates yet or maybe you have already given it to someone special" Seiji said happily

"Sorry he's a bit hyper. Ladies and Gents!!Let the dancing begin!!" Rui said

While the others are dancing, Amu just sat alone on the round table when the one she's expecting to see come up to her, smirking and said,

"Amu, shouldn't you be dancing?"

"I-Ikuto?No, should I?" she replied grimly

Ikuto just chuckles then, "So,can I dance with you?

"S-Sure" Amu replied using her 'Cool&Spicy' tone

"You know I won't buy your 'Cool&Spicy' act" Ikuto said with a grin

"Figures" Amu huffed

Then the two began dancing for quite awhile happily when they realized that everyones eyes were on them.

"Bravo!!Ikuto and Amu. Wonderful dance!!" Seiji suddenly said whilst Amu blushed and Ikuto is smirking as usual.

"You're not bad" Ikuto said

"W-Well, y-you too" Amu stutters

"Thank you,perverted kid" Ikuto grins

"S-Shut up perverted cosplay cat!!" Amu replied with a blush on her cheeks

They walked over to their tables and sat down when someone approach them,

"Excuse me, are you perhaps Amu Hinamori?" A girl said and Amu looked up then saw a girl who has fiery red hair and golden-honey eyes, she was wearing a red short silk satin prom dress, with horizontal pleated tube top and gathered bubble skirt

"mmm…Yes, I am" Amu replied

The girl clapped her hands and said happily, "I see,you're beautiful and not to mention cute too!!"

"T-Thanks?" Amu replied confusingly

"I think she's confused, Kahoko" Ikuto said lightly

"Ah,sorry I was so excited to meet you that I forgot to introduce myself" she said happily

"My name is Kahoko Hino, I'm an 11th Grader at Seiso Gakuen, General-Education" she introduced herself then Len suddenly approach them quite quickly

"Kaho, I was looking for you" he said

"Sorry Len, I was so excited to meet her then I just you know" she giggled

"Yeah, I can see that" Len said with a sigh

"Kahoko-san?Ah!!I remember Kirika-san said that you're Len-san's girlfriend" Amu said happily, Kahoko and Len blushed slightly while Ikuto smirked at this action.

"Yes, Amu dear. They're couples and interesting one at that" Ikuto still smirked

"Glad you're having fun, Ikuto" Len slightly glared at him while Ikuto just grins

"Kahoko-san, that dress suit you!!" Amu praised

"Thanks, Ra-. I mean Kirika picked it for me, she has a good fashion sense like Utau. Well, she is a model" Kahoko let out a giggle

"Yeah, I know" Amu giggled too

The 4 of them talked to each other happily when someone hugged Ikuto from behind and spoke

"I. KU. TO!!!" while Ikuto just sighed and said annoyed

"Naomi!!Get off of me!!"

"Aah!!No!!Ikuto!!Don't be a meanie, hunny bunny!!" Naomi said again with Len glaring at her

"Its not nice to glare, Len-kun" she said mischevously

"And its not nice to just hug someone who has a partner is it? You're always so ill-mannered" Len said coldly

"Really? I wondered" she said lightly

"A partner?I see you must be that bitchy maid that Ikuto was talking about" Naomi said again

"W-What?" Amu stutters

"You heard me!!Do YOU know WHY Ikuto took YOU in because he pities you!!Don't you hope too much girl, you're not Cinderella and this is not a fairytale………..So just stay away from MY Ikuto!!!" Naomi yelled and Amu stays silent then stood up with watery eyes, she snapped at Naomi and yelled, "Who would want to be with HIM anyway!!I HATE HIM!!!" then Amu ran out of the gym, crying.

"Amu!!" Ikuto was about to go after her but was stopped by Naomi, who was holding his arm

"Ikuto!!Stay!!" she whined but Ikuto then snapped,roughly releasing her grip from his arm and yelled at her angryly

"Shut up!!" then ran after Amu, Naomi was about to go when Kahoko called her

"Naomi, come here", Naomi come up to her and surprisingly Kahoko spray her using her glass of water that was on the table then grins

"Oops, sorry!! My hand slipped" she said lightly

"You!!" Naomi burst out

"Its an accident, Chitose-san. Kahoko is wearing gloves, a girl of your caliber should know that gloves sometimes are slippery and of course accindentally her glass slipped when you're near her" Len just sipped his tea coolly

"See…..Even Len said so" Kahoko smiled innocently while Naomi just left fuming and stomped her way out.

Len and Kahoko chuckles lightly then

"I wonder if Amu-chan's okay" Kahoko said

"She will be" Len said

"Well,lets just wait when she comes back with a happy face and a new title as Ikuto-kun's girlfriend" Kahoko said happily while Len just grins

"Lets just hope to God that WILL happen, while we wait. May I have this dance" Len said

"Yes, you may" Kahoko replied sweetly

**+Seiyo Gakuen's Garden+**

**Amu's POV**

"I was so stupid!! I thought that he loves me but h-he only pities me!!" I yelled with a sob, not caring if people hear it. Then suddenly I heard someone sing, I followed the sound and it led me into a gazebo, I looked at the person who sang the beautiful song, it was Minoru-senpai. I think he notice me and he smiled at me.

"Well Well, this looks familiar" he said kindly

"Why?" I said confused while wiping my tears

"This is how I met my angel for the first time without the tears though" he let out a small laugh and I don't know why but I smiled.

"Now that's better. But they say broken hearted girls are more beautiful than any girl in this world" he said while petting a beautiful swallow that was on his shoulder.

"Earlier you said angel that must've mean………Raka-chan, right?" I said carefully

"You guessed it" he said with a sad smile and seeing that mad me feel a little guilty.

"Don't need to feel guilty, now can you tell me why you're crying, if you don't mind though" he said while asking me to sit beside him

"Well, there's this girl, her name is Naomi, she-" I was cut off by Minoru-senpai

"Naomi, huh, figures. Amu-chan, you shouldn't trust her nor listen to what she said. She never I repeat NEVER tell the truth" he said with me thinking that he must've known her quite well but how

"I know her because we worked in the same company, she's a model like Kirika but Kirika is more famous it seems" he said, while I just sat there confused and thought

"_How does he know what I'm thinking?"_

"Its easy only I could never, I mean I can't read Raka though. And Ikuto is the same his ears are sharp I bet he could hear your heart easily but I guess he can't" he explain with a smile

"Why?" I asked

"Because you're special to him, he loves you and so do you" he said again

"I-I-…….told him that I hated him" I stutter

"He won't believe that-And do you hear that sound?" he suddenly said and I heard it, the sound of the violin, Ikuto?

"Go, he's waiting, Amu-chan" Minoru-senpai said happily, I nodded happily then ran following the sound.

**Normal POV**

Amu ran following the sound of Ikuto's violin and found him playing his violin. There're beautiful flowers surrounding him and lights, making the garden looked marvelous not to mention beautiful at night.

"Ikuto!" Amu said while catching her breath, tired from all of the running

Ikuto stopped playing and looked at Amu longingly

"Amu, I'm-" he was about to say but Amu put her finger on his lips

"Happy Valentines Day, Ikuto!" Amu said with a bright and happy smile while giving him her chocolate

"Thank you, Amu and I love you" he said with a genuine smile making Amu blush then Ikuto pressed his lips onto Amu's. Amu returns his kiss. The kiss was short but sweet, Amu smiled and said, "I Love You, Master!".

Ikuto just smirked and press his lips once again to Amu's, the two new couple kiss lovingly and happily.

Minoru who leans on a tree just chuckles and said, "Finally". While walking away with a chuckle.

"Now I'm truly jealous. Looks like she'll be your new sister, Kahoko, Len" Kirika said while looking from afar through her binoculars and give Kahoko her binoculars

"They're a cute couple!" Kahoko squeels then looked at Len,

"Want to see?" she offers

"No, and its not finished yet, be on guard, Raka. Naomi and 'he' won't give up easily" he said coolly

"Yeah, I'm full aware of that" Raka said lightly

"I think you need more action, Raka-chan. They're watching the two couples" Kahoko said while looking through the binoculars.

"Then. Naomi. Let. The. Game. Begin.!!" Raka smirked

"But for now….." Raka and Kahoko said in unison while looking at each other then to Len, mischevously

"Oh no, no,no" Len said while backing away but Raka got his left arm while Kahoko got his right arm

"Let's Party!!!" Raka and Kahoko said in unison again happily, exiting the roof of the building while Len just sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Aya: **Guys!!Sorry long updates on all of my story!!!Exams!!!Exams!!!and Exams!!!!Wow!!!!I don't know if I could put up with it anymore?!?!

**Ikuto: **I wish you good luck so you will write OUR story and update!And I finally kissed Amu!!

**Amu:** -blush-

**Aya:** Yeah, I'm happy for you two

**Utau: **Ok, guys!! R&R please!! To see more of this lovely couple!!!

**Aya: **You can say that again Utau-chan!!

**Aya:** Please! Please! Please! Review!! and btw have you read Shugo Chara Manga chapter 38? Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure ARE amazing!!!! I could smell an AmuTo ending!!!

**Yoru:** Then see you all later, Nya!!!!


	18. Tremble For My Beloved

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Summary : **Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**Aya: Yay!!Sorry long update and so you know this story is NOT over yetXDXDXD**

**Ikuto&Amu: Happy Reading!!**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA **

* * *

** BTW THERE IS NO LEMON, THEY JUST SLEPT ON THE SAME BED LIKE ALWAYS.................................**

**Ikuto: What?!?!No Lemon!!I quit!!**

**Amu:*sighed in relief***

**Aya: Wait, I'm not finished Ikuto. I said NO Lemon yet.........**

**Ikuto:*cat ears perked* so there will be one?**

**Aya: Yes.**

**Ikuto: Woohoo, lets continue the story.......**

**Amu: I'll quit!!!I don't want to be surrounded by perverts!!*blushing and walk away***

* * *

_ **"When you say you love me, the world stops for a moment, the stars stop shining, the moon stops glowing, the earth stops breathing, all that's alive is our love ... I love you."**_

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Ugh. Morning already?!", I groaned

"Well, a bit grouchy are we? I'll make your grouchiness dissappear", someone spoke with a velvety voice, I looked to my left and found Ikuto laying on my bed smirking again, I blushed as always.

"You're not mad that I slept with you?Well, that's new, I like it though" he said still smirking, I blush another shade of red. Truth to be told I really want him to sleep me with him, I felt warm and safe, can't believe it that he became my boyfriend since last night.

"I accept that as a 'no'. How about we have a shower together, Amu-koi?"

"P-PERVERT!!!!", I yelled while hitting him with a pillow. He chuckles and said, "Now that's MY Amu. Let's go to school, shall we?", I nodded.

"You get out first!!", I reminded him

"Yeah", he said while entering his room, grinning.

I then wore my uniform and went to the kitchen to cook a simple breakfast, I notice that Utau's shoes are gone, she must've left early.

I finished making the breakfast and prepare it when someone hugged me from behind and knew that it must be Ikuto, his nose started to trace my neck and I felt something hot on my cheeks as always.

"Smells good but you smell better", he said softly not letting go of me.

"How can we eat if you're like this?" I said as he suddenly carry me bridal style and the sat down on his chair with me on his lap.

"Feed me, maid-chan", he whined and I just giggled.

"Yeah, Yeah. Master" I answered while feeding him the omelette that I made and then I fed myself. We finished eating and Ikuto drank the water, leaving nothing for me, I pouted as he did that but he just smirked. He suddenly stood up and refill the glass with water, I thought it was for me but he drank it, I pouted again but suddenly he pressed his lips to mine and transfer the water that was in his mouth to my mouth. We kissed for about thirty-seconds and pull away with me blushing and he smirking.

"Let's go" he said while he slung his bag and walked towards the door with me following him. He opened the door for me and I walked out first, I heard the door clicked, he must've locked it. He walked beside me and we hold hands, our hands intertwining, we walked happily together with a little chat. I'm so happy that Ikuto became my boyfriend and I will never regret my choice.

**Ikuto's POV**

I can't believe that Amu chose me over the Kiddy Gay King. Well, if she chose him she will surely regretted it, hopefully she wouldn't find out about his true character. His physco personality.

As I intertwined hands with Amu, suddenly my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello", I said boredly.

"Well Well, you seem happy Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Forget about you twin sister already? The poor girl that begged to be spared by me", he said. I growled quietly, "No, I still haven't forgiven you for that!! She did not beg, she'd rather die than doing THAT" I spat and notice Amu's worried expression but I just gave her a small but reassuring smile.

"Tsk. Tsk. Arrogant as always, I won't be like that if I were you. I hold your girlfriends life in my hands, I could kill her easily. Oh, but I'll kill you and your sister too. You'll all be happy in hell with your retched twin", he said smugly and hung up instantly. I felt my face dropped and showing an expression of sadness, anger, worries and regrets.

"Ikuto, what's wrong are you okay?", Amu asked concerned after seeing my expression.

"Its ok. Prank call", I said as I shrugged, she just nodded.

I wont let you, I won't let you take my Amu away from me. I'll kill you before you kill her…………._Tadase_.

* * *

**Aya: Sorry short!!I'm still thinking of the next chapter................................**

**And I want to ask my beloved readers to vote please.......if you don't mind...**

**VOTE**

**Should I continue the story?**

**A)YES!!**

**B)NO!! **

**Please I appreaciate it if you vote.................**

**BTW R&R!!! **


	19. Yakusoku Wa Iranai

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Summary : **Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO AND SHUGO CHARA!!!IF I DO OWN THEM AMU WILL END UP WITH IKUTO SOONER AND KAHOKO WILL END UP WITH LEN SOONER......................**

**Amu&Ami: Happy Reading!!!**

* * *

** Aya: Oh. Yeah this chapter will be a bit boring, I'm in to supernatural things right now, so........yeah. The genre on this chapter is Supernatural mostly but I hope you enjoy it!!!Peace out!!**

* * *

_"True love can blind you but at the same time if you let it, it can also open your eyes." _

* * *

**Normal POV**

"THAT IDIOT!!!" Raka screamed as she did that Len quickly went to her room, slamming her bedroom door open.

"What is it now?" Len asked tiredly.

"Ikuto…..... " she trailed carefully while rubbing her temples.

"What?Did something happened?"

"Yes" she sighed and looked down.

Len averted his gaze to her bed and find her Tarot Cards in front of her. He sighed and pulled a chair to the edge of her bed.

"You're reading his future?Again" he asked as a-matter-of-factly.

" Yes, seriously, Ikuto is such an idiot!!!"

" What did you get then from his future?"

" I think I'll restart since the spreads are ruined" she said while taking the cards and starts to think about her question while she shuffle the deck, then with her left hand, she cut the deck into three piles moving in a leftward direction.

Still using her left hand, she pick up the pile on her right and place it on the center pile. She then pick up this combined pile, and place it on the last. Then she turn over the first card and place it to the far left. She turn over another card and place it to the right of the first. Finally she repeats the steps.

" So, how is it? Madame Raka" Len asked with amused tone.

" Bad. My twin is….is a goofball!!an idiot!!a bastard!!a-a-a " she paused " I don't know how to describe my feelings".

" Maybe if you tell me I'll insult him too or maybe defend him" he scoffed.

" Sure Sure. But I'm sure you'll insult him like I do" she smirked. Len just sighed at the sight of her smirking at him while mentally thinking.

" _A Tsukiyomi through and through….smirking is their weapon "_

" This first card –she points to the card that was on the far left- represents the past and guess it's 'The Lovers' in an upright position " she said

Len eyed her, "And what does that mean?".

"Glad you asked. It means the beginning of a romance. Which already happened yesterday when those two confessed " Len merely nodded.

" Second card? " he asks.

" The one in the center represents his present. Its 'The Fool' in a reverse position. It means a bad decision. Meaning that Ikuto will probably do something utterly stupid " she huffed.

"Next " Len said casually.

"The last card represents his future also the outcome of his actions "

"Synonim. Like showing the end of his results of the present card" Len added with Raka nodding.

"The last card is 'Death' in an upright position. Meaning you know what"

"If in the present which is now. Ikuto did make a bad decision it will end up with him dying?"

"Yes. Most likely. But Len, it's between him or Amu" Raka pointed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's always a double meaning Len. Especially on Tarot Cards. That's why I said upright and reverse if you pay attention to what I'm saying earlier. The first card if its on a reverse position means unreliability, separation, frustration in love, fickleness, and untrustworthy. The same with the other two cards if the position was changed. There is another meaning to the 'Death' card. Well there is the dead issue but there is also the issue of loss"

"I get it. But the surprising thing is you still you used those cards. You already knew what Ikuto will do now and the outcome of his choice. Without the cards you already knew"

She chuckles, "You know me to well. I did know,yes. But I'm having internal conflicts about it. Should I appear on his life once again? or just become a memory that will soon fade from him? "

"That you must figure out yourself. Without the silly cards " Len said as he stood up and left his cousins room before saying,

"And don't forget breakfast since- " he was cut off

"Yeah. Yeah. Since you can't cook. Just say it bluntly, Len. No need to feel ashamed " Raka giggled with Len glaring at her slightly and stalked off.

* * *

**Aya: Oh. God. I'm so so so happy to the people that voted for me to continue!!!I will say this to you all!!The voters and also my readers!!**!

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **

**Aya: And I'm wondering If you can vote again........this is for the future chapters.......please if you can vote again....sorry if I'm burdening you all with these votes.......**

** VOTE**

**A) Should Raka appear again and tell Ikuto the truth plus everything?**

**B) Or Raka will disguise herself as Kirika and never told Ikuto about her real identity?**

** Choose ok!! It will determined the flow of the story!! **

**Thank You once again!!!!I Love you!!!*hugs u all*(seriously I mean it)**

**Ikuto: R&R, folks!!*smirks* **


	20. Calm Before The Storm

**I Love You,Master!**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Summary : **Suddenly the Hinamori family owe a lot of debt sold they're house and leaving they're daughter Amu Hinamori alone,but then a man name Ikuto Tsukiyomi,pays her debt and offer her to become his PERSONAL MAID?!because he paid her debt?!Or other reasons?what will happen and will love bloom between them?!(a bit like Hayate no Gotoku)

* * *

Thank you for your votes!! And I decide to follow it.....

so sorry for the ones who vote otherwise

I'm so sorry.....and to **strawberriesatmidnight13 **I'll make sure that Ikuto is not guilty for not realizing

let's just say he's a bit mature in this story and he knows its not the time for that considering the one he loves is in danger

maybe he'll make it up to her later after the whole pshyco thing is done or maybe he will not make it up to her.............

And of course I won't let Amu die, Raka will also tell that she's still alive to her when her brother could not be by her side.

This is my promise!!!

Once again thank you for voting!!!!I LOVE YOU!!!!

(I really do)

* * *

_ **My sister and I, you will recollect, were twins, and you know how subtle are the links which bind two souls which are so closely allied.**_

* * *

**Raka's POV**

**-Seiso Gakuen-Music Ed.-**

**-Practice Room-**

"Ugh!!!Ok. I've had enough of this!!No more internal conflicts!!I'm going to him" I said as I stood up from the school's piano stool.

I close the piano lid and took my bag then rushed out of the practice room.

"_I guess I better tell Len first"_ I thought as I went to his practice room, a few blocks from mine. Luckily, he just finished and I knock first. He gets cranky if I just barged in. I guess he heard my knock and opened the door.

"Kirika. What's wrong?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Sorry to bother you but I'm going to see my idiot of a brother. I decided to tell you so you won't search for me. In case you want to practice with me" I explain in one breath.

Len just looks at me for awhile then sigh,

"Ok. Go. But make it up to me by practicing for 5 hours when you get back" he said.

"Sure!!I won't be long besides I have something to show you. Bye Len!!" I waved and rushed out of the school to meet or rather find my brother first.

**Ikuto's POV**

**-Roman Mansion-Living Room-**

I was sitting in one of the couch in the living room with Minoru beside me and Seiji and Rui on the loveseat. I told them about Tadase's phone call and began to ask.

"So…What should we do?" I asked, "I can't let that psycho Kiddy Gay King to roam freely around Amu?"

"Calm down, Ikuto" Minoru said his tone is commanding.

"Let's just think this throughly first" Rui suggested while I nod, I can't do rash things.

"The one he afters is you, right?Ikuto?" Seiji said breaking the silence.

"Yes and Amu too. But mostly me" I said as a-matter-of-factly. When an idea struck my mind.

"I'll leave her" I muttered but I know that they could hear me.

"No!!Don't!!She'll be in more danger Ikuto!!" Rui yelled at me as she stood up.

"She'll be more safe, the one bringing the danger is me!!!If I leave she will have no worries AT all of the psycho gay" I yelled back at her.

"Ikuto. I agree with Rui. Leaving is the worse option, right now" Minoru softly said hoping he will understand.

"No. My decision is final. I'll leave right away" I said stiffly yet commanding while leaving towards the door.

Leaving my friends with a shocked, angry, and sad face.

I continued to walked for almost what seem like hours and find myself in the cemetary. I chuckled by myself as I walked towards her grave.

"I guess I need some consoling from you. This is the first time I wish that you were still alive" I murmur sadly as I kneeled and carresed her tombstone.

"Your wish is granted" someone said from behind me and quickly turn to face the person.

"Kirika. Or should I say my twin sister Raka?" I said while standing up and stood in front of her.

"Odd. You already knew. Since when?" she giggles while taking of her contacts and wig. Revealing her hot pink hair and pink rose colored eyes.

"Since Len introduce you for the first time" I said casually, remembering the events on my mind.

"How?" she asked as a-matter-of-factly. She already knows how but still asked to hear me say it.

"Len is the type of guy who is never close to someone because of his cold personality and he mostly push anyone away. It will take time to befriend him and knows his true personality plus the meaning behind his cold words. Oddly he befriend you so quick and you did the same. Going to the mall together?Accompany his play?Its like he knows you longer than what he said" I explained to her. Len can never accept someone so quickly or befriend them that quick.

"And the first time I met you is at the park with Len. He said that you just transfer to his school yesterday. Len befriend someone in just one day?Then the next day they went to the park together?You have to say that's weird"

"Good show. I know you notice, it's a bit of a hint I gave you" she clapped her hands.

"So…Are you going to hug me or not?" she said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Not in a million years" I smirked with Raka smirking back at me and then we hugged each other not in a romantic way but in a brotherly and sisterly love way. We pulled back and,

"Raka. I need to talk to you about something important rather I want to ask for your advice" I said seriously.

"Understood. Let's go to Len's house then. He's still in school" she answered mimicking my seriousness. I should've known that Len wouldn't skip class. Ever.

**-Tsukimori Residence-Living Room-**

"Then…shoot your questions" Raka said as she sipped her tea.

"_Still bossy much" _I thought with a chuckle. While she just frowned at me.

I hung my head low and whispers, "I'm leaving".

"Why?" she just asked after the long silence.

"For Amu's protection plus Utau's" I said as a matter-of-factly.

Then something unexpected happened she spray me with her tea!!

"RAKA!!!" I roared.

"Brother dearest be glad that the tea has gotten warm" she said copying the tone from the 1920s.

"Well, dear sister be glad that I am not a temperamental person" I mimicked her tone.

"No, you're not temperamental. Just utterly and incredulously stupid" she said proudly.

"WHAT?" I yelled, as much as I Love Her, I so want to kill her now.

"I don't like your decision. It will break her heart" she yelled back.

"How do you know?" I asked and regretted that I did.

"I'm a girl!!I would be in a zombie mode if Minoru left me, I'll be like that girl in that vampire book" she protested.

"Ok. What do YOU propose I do?" I emphasize the you.

"Stay with her forever. Don't EVER leave her side!! Understood?" she said with a commanding tone or a threatening one.

I sighed and nodded.

"Don't nod like a sick cat. Answer" she ordered me.

"Yes" I whisper

"Can't hear you?" she purporsely said, I know she can hear me.

"YES I WON"T LEAVE HER!!!!Happy?" I asked with a slightly iritated face.

"Good." she replied happily.

"I hate you" I said to her clearly.

"I love you too, Ikuto" she laughs while giving me a napkin to clean myself up.

I sighed as I wiped my uniform.

"Guess my plan failed or rejected. I'll go with your plan then" I said in a defeat tone.

"So you decided to let it flow?" she asked

"No, I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly" I smirked while saying that.

**(AN:Recognised the line that Ikuto was saying?It is quite famous)**

"You so copy that line from a book" she accused.

I mocked gasped, "Raka, how could you accuse me of such treason?"

She pouted then laughed with me.

It was a great day I got the girl that I fell in love with and my twin sister back. But I know the next day and the day after won't be as good as today, I could feel it.

**Normal POV**

**-The Next Day-**

"Ikuto!!" Amu yelled from the kitchen and within second Ikuto approach her.

"Yes. Amu-koi" he smirked while Amu blushed.

"I'm going grocery shopping. Need somethings for dinner" she said quickly while rushing to the door with Ikuto on her heels. She put on her shoes and realize Ikuto did the same.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked quizically

"Following you, my love" he answered lightly while brushing his lips to her.

"Come on" Amu said ignoring her blushing face. Ikuto chuckled lightly.

They got out of the house and walked intertwining hands towards the grocery store.

Amu drag out her list and began searching the grocery she needed while Ikuto followed her quietly. Helping her carry the groceries, after they completed the list, they payed for it then left.

They walked and was halfways to the The Tsukiyomi residence when someone approach them, a man wearing white, about 20 men surrounding the both of them.

"Can I help you?" Ikuto asked casually, tightening his grip on Amu's hands.

"Yes, your eternal silence" he said with an evil grin to match.

"Figures" Ikuto sighed and whispers to Amu, "Hold on to me tightly, 'kay". Amu nodded.

"Sorry no can do. We're leaving" Ikuto said then carry Amu bridal style. He jumped over the men and then ran. He then jump to the roof of the houses. He looked to his back to see a black car following them.

"Its safer if I jump around the roof 'till we reached the house" he murmur while Amu nodded. In minutes they arrived at their house, Ikuto land on Amu's balcony, he put Amu down and open the balcony window. They both got in.

"I guess I owe you an explanation?" Ikuto asked after a long silence, Amu nodded and Ikuto asked her to sit on her bed with him beside her. He was about to open his mouth when his phone rang,

"Wait a moment" he said as he pulled out a black shiny phone.

**Ikuto's POV **

I was about to explain to Amu the whole thing when my phone rang.

"Wait a moment" I said to Amu and as I stood up, I pulled out my phone not bothering looking at the caller id.

"_Hey!!" _the person from the side says.

"Don't 'hey' me, women!!" I said while rubbing my forehead.

"_What should I say then?" _ she asked me

"Moving on"

"_The white men are aftering you right?"_

"Do you need to asked sister! Wait, you were there!!"

"_Yes, my dear twin. No, worries they're dead. Some of them…."_

"I'm not calming down, why not all of them?"

"_They escape that's the problem. My car is in your house. I trust you can handle the rest of them"_

"Yeah, maybe I should-" I was cut off.

"_Explain to my sister-in-law. Call me, if you need me!!", "Hey!!That rhymes!!Call me If you need me!!"_ she began to sing.

"Ok, Ok. Bye!!"

"_Grumpy much….bye!!" _

I hung up and sat down beside Amu again. I face her.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto seems anxious well I guess I'm the same. I hold his hand and rubbed it soothingly, encouraging him to tell me.

"Those guys are aftering me…They are someones men" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They…..mmm….I mean _he_ basically has a grudge against us for killing _his _parents" he choked out. I gasped lightly and,

"Y-You kill s-someones parents?" I stutter.

"Yes…umm…I mean no!!" he blurted, this is the first time I saw him out of words.

"No. He's blaming us for _his _parents death. You see _his _parents runs a bussiness. One day, _his _father's company broke and stress _his _father jumped out of the building of their own company. His mother and _him_ live out on the streets for awhile. Months past and _his _mother, like _his_ father commited suicide. She slit her own throat" Ikuto explain.

"What does it have to do with you?" I asked quizically.

"We- Our family. Broke our bussiness contract with their family. By not using their service again because their service are expensive we move to a company with a cheaper price","Clearly for them it's a disadvantage because my family's company is a large asset to them and with us breaking the contract……." Ikuto trailed off.

Well in a way it is his family's fault but…..their not to blame for everything. I kinda understand.

"I understand, its not your fault" I said soothingly. He nodded,

"Thank you" he said while hugging me tightly.

"I gotta hand it to you you're pretty calm for someone who's in danger" he smirked as he broke our embrace. I brushed his lips and grinned,

"I trust that you'll protect me" I said confidentally he chuckled slightly while I got up and said,

"Well, let's not sit around. Let's prepare dinner"

"Good idea" he said while we intertwined our hands and head down to the kitchen. Ikuto sat on the living room, turning the TV on while I went to the kitchen to prepare the food.

* * *

**Ok. Another note.**

**The story title is a song!!**

**By the way I updated so quicky 'cause I'm bored!!!-whine-**

**So...you guys please review!!so I can continue the story!!!please!!with Amuto on top?**

**Ikuto: Ok. Guys. Threat here.-smirk- Min. 5 reviews so she can update!!**

**Amu: R&R, 'kay? **


End file.
